Pride and Oddness
by awsmpup
Summary: Genevieve was a normal, 21st century comedian. Or so she thought. One day, while going through her grandmother's attic, she finds a note and a letter from her now deceased grandma. And now she's stuck in the 18th century! And what's worse, girls are supposed to wear corsets! The horror! Darcy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: K, so I had watched Pride and Prejudice, and I just couldn't help myself! I know I said I'd work on my Hobbit story, but I'm in the middle of some writer's block. Mostly because it's a bit hard for me to write Thorin scenes without making him too OOC. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story in the time being! As promised, this entire story is already written and completed. Only difference is that I decided not to update until a specific number of reviews is given. Mwahaha! I'm so evil! Anyway, for the next update, I need at least 3 reviews! That shouldn't be too hard you guys! ENJOY!**

"Thank you! Thank you! You've been a great audience!" I shout out to the cheering crowd. You see, I'm a comedian, and, I'm proud to admit, I have many fans. I walk off the stage and my assistant, Marissa, hands me a water bottle.

"You did great, Eva!" She says with a wide smile.

"Thanks. Though, I'm afraid this may be the last show in a while" I tell her sadly. And she then goes into shock.

"What?! But-but-but you can't! Why?!"

"My grandma died a couple days ago. I have to go home, plan her funeral, and pack her things" I explain.

"Aw! You poor thing!" Marissa then practically squeezes me to death. 

"Can't….breathe…" I wheeze out.

"Sorry" She says, letting me go.

"Anyway, I have to leave tonight. My plane to London leaves in an hour, and I still have to pack for the trip" I tell her, walking out to my limo. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok. Have a nice flight and sorry to hear about your grandma" She says, walking off to her own car. I wave as I get in and buckle up, starting the car.

**~Time Skip!~**

I open the door to my grandma's mansion and turn the lights on. Yeah, we're kinda rich, and it's sort of old money. Like, really old. As in 18th century old. Thankfully though, my family is the business type, so we were able to continue growing our money further. I'm actually the odd one out, as I didn't go into business, I went for the entertainment route. But, my grandma didn't seem to mind. In fact, she encouraged it.

You see, it's always just been the two of us, for the most part. Nana's siblings are off in different countries, and I'm an only child. My parents died when I was about three, so I don't remember much about them. Nana raised me instead. And she was very strict. She kept getting on my case about manners and how to act like a 'lady'. She stopped when she finally realized I was a lost cause, preferring to make jokes than learn which spoon to use. Of course, those lessons are still ingrained in my head, but I usually block them out when I can.

Nana left a will stating that everything was mine and to do with them as I want. Though she did specify that if anything happened to me, they would be split equally to her siblings. It was a bit strange she stated that, but ok.

As I put my luggage onto the floor, I get attacked by a giant tan and black blur. "AH!" I laugh as I get tickled by wet licks. "Bruno! Get off me! Stop it! That tickles!" Bruno gets up off of me and sits, panting happily. Bruno was the family dog, a big mastiff. His fur was mostly tan, but his snout and ears were black, as if common for them. He is three years old, but is as energetic as a puppy. He was the offspring of Juno, our old mastiff. Everyone in our family were dog lovers. Our many-times-great grandparents owned the original mastiffs of the family, and from then on, it just became tradition to own mastiffs.

I kneel beside Bruno and shake his thick neck affectionately. He barks loudly and gives me another lick. I scratch his ear before standing up and taking my luggage to my old room. I refuse to sleep in Nana's room. It wouldn't feel right. Since it was super late, I just plop onto the bed, Bruno jumping on with me, and fall asleep.

**~Time Skip!~**

The next day, I decided to start packing the attic and work my way down. Bruno, ever so loyal and protective, came with me, using the servant stairs instead of the ladder. We didn't have servants, but a maid would often come to clean. Nana said that our grandmother didn't like just sitting around and would often do things around the house to keep from getting bored when grandfather would go on trips without her. She would also usually cook with the servants, even teaching her children to do so. She was the one who came up with the Better Than cake, which our family recipe.

Deciding to be comfortable as I cleaned, I changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. I dust off some cobwebs from the walls, as Bruno lays on a pillow, chewing on a bone. When I finish cleaning off webs, I start to go through boxes of things my Nana owned. Found a few cool things, such as some old time dresses (with corsets, yuck!) and some old paintings. Though, one did catch my attention. I pick up the portrait and examine it.

The woman was dressed in one of the dresses I found, a light and dark blue dress, and sitting beside her was a large mastiff like Bruno. But what I found interesting (and a bit weird), was the fact that she looked exactly me. Even down to her violet eyes and red-orange hair fading to a white-orange at the end….Ok, now I understand what Nana meant when she said I looked like our great grandmother….A little strange, but our entire family's strange, so that's nothing new. Seriously, my Nana had these, like, super senses. It was creepy.

I shrug and put the portrait to the side. When I finish going through the paintings, I walk over to the bookcase, and work on those next. About halfway through, I accidentally knock one book over. Bruno immediately comes over and picks it up for me, the good boy he is. I take it from him and scratch his ear, "Good boy." He barks happily, giving my hand a lick. I look at the book and, to my confusion, it had some strange writing on the front. I don't even think it was english. I open the book and a letter falls out. I pick it up and read it.

_Dear my little Eva. If you are reading this, then it means I have passed on to the next world. I'm sure by the time you're reading this, you've already found the painting of our ancestor. Now, I'm sure you are wondering why that matters. _See, super senses, even beyond the grave. _And, no I don't have super senses._ GAH! LIAR!_ You see, you may have wondered why our family is a bit out of the ordinary. I'll explain. We have wicca blood coursing through our veins. Despite what people believed, we are not witches. They are completely different. Though, in our family, only the females have the ability to use our white magic. The males, on the other hand, just carry the gene. Our line of wiccans started beyond our many-times-great grandfather, though our grandmother, who was also a wiccan, did not know about his heritage until he explained it to her. You see, each wicca has a soul mate. Cheesy, I know, but it's true. Our souls are created differently than normal humans. They are intertwined with another's the moment we are born, linking our lives together. It is why many wicca do not marry until later in life, as they do not find their mate until then. Now, you're probably thinking that this is insane and I was losing my mind at my near death. _I hate you…._ But this book proves it. If you just look at it, you'll find that, despite it being in a language you've never learned, you can understand word for word perfectly. That is because the language is for wicca only, and only we can understand it. The book with teach you all you need to know about our bloodline. Now, onto the real reason for this letter. Back to our conversation of soul mates. Unfortunately, some of us never do find them. You are one of those people. But the reason for it, is something no one thought possible, not even us wicca. Your soul had been linked to someone who had already died. Hundreds of years ago. _Nana sa what now?_ I know how lonely you are, even when you had me and our dogs around. And I was so proud that you let your loneliness turn into something for the better. Even if you couldn't be so, you wanted others to be happy, and would always try to put a smile on their faces. It wasn't until your 15th birthday when I realized why you were so unhappy with your life. Remember that day? It was the day your hair started to change colors, fading into a light orange-white, making it resemble fire. It was then I knew. You were lonely and unhappy because this was not the time you were to be in. Somehow, your soul got mixed up in the timeline and ended up in the wrong period. I regret to inform you that I had been selfish. You see, while I knew of your predicament, and how to fix it, I did nothing. I did not want you to leave me. I loved you, and wanted you beside me. However, now that I'm gone, you have nothing holding you back anymore. So, it is now that I tell you that I'm am sending you to where you belong. Do not worry, I am not sending you alone. Bruno shall go with you. You see, each wiccan also has a guardian spirit animal. The mastiff is our family's guardian. But don't think they're anything that special. They are still animals. They are just fiercely loyal and protective, willing to die for their wiccan's safety._ I look over at Bruno to see him wiggling around on his back, panting. Yep. Nothing special there…._ Anyway, I wish you all of the luck and happiness when you arrive in the correct time. Remember that I love you and I'm doing this for your own good. Love, Nana._

Ok. That was just weird. There is no way any of that is true. I shrug and put the letter aside to examine the book. I blink when the title cover glows and the word transforms into english for me….Weirder….I open the book, which was titled 'History' by the way, and read the contents. This is a big book….

However, the entire book starts glowing and I scream a bit, dropping it to the ground. I back away, cowering behind a now growling Bruno, as the book glows brighter. I think I fainted then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ok guys! As I have gotten more than 3 reviews, here's the next chapter! To get an update, I'm upping the requirement to 5 reviews. To amandadwornicki, don't worry, I'll keep updating until the end ;) I hope to eventually read those stories as I've been looking for them everywhere! To Qoheleth, Pride and Prejudice is in the 18th century and it was common for women to wear corsets. Which Eva won't like very much! To slytherinbiatch, I have a picture of her on deviantart. Go to my page and click the link. It'll be in my Story OCs folder. And it's sort of both. Elizabeth will be mentioned, but she's not in-in this story. You'll find out where she later. To people who aren't a fan of Darcy/OC stories, I have nothing against Elizabeth. I just think this would be a good story. Anyway, enjoy!**

I slowly wake up to a room I've never seen before. It looked like one of those colonial houses. Bruno was snoring on the floor beside me. I sit up quickly and look around frantically, confused on how I got here. Then the door opens and a girl with blonde hair walks in. Bruno instantly wakes up and looks at her, before laying back down. Ok, that's never happened before. Usually he's very aggressive with strangers.

"Oh!" She exclaims in surprise, taking notice of me. "You're awake! That's good. You gave us quite the scare when we found you unconscious in our yard. How did you get there?"

"Uh, I don't really know. Where am I?" I ask her, feeling really confused. She was dressed weirdly too. It was like those old dresses I found in Nana's attic. But she was really pretty. I mean, I know I'm pretty as well, but she's beautiful.

"You are in Longbourn" She answers, "My name is Jane Bennet. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm Genevieve Rosenwald, but you can call me Eva. The sleeping log is my mastiff, Bruno" I introduce.

"We've met" Jane laughs, "He's such a sweetheart. And really protective too. He kept growling at us until we said we were helping you." I smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Then remembering Nana's letter, I inwardly groan. Don't tell me she actually sent me back in time! Or did she send me to some Amish town? Wait a minute, magic doesn't exist! But then again, how did I end up here from London? Maybe Nana told someone to kidnap me to make me think magic is real…. "I know this is gonna sound really strange, but what's the year?"

Jane gives me a confused look, "It's 1797."

I think I fainted again….

**~Time Skip!~**

I wake up to the sound of giggling and Jane hushing people. I look over to see two girls, both with dark brown hair, petting a happy Bruno, and Jane was trying to get them to be quiet. "What happened?" Jane spins around in slight surprise.

"Oh goodness! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She exclaims, clutching her chest. She takes a deep breath and calms down, "You fainted after I told you the year. I do not understand what the problem was."

"Oh….No reason. Just overwhelmed I suppose" I say. If it really is 1797, then I don't think magic would be accepted. When did the witch trials start again?

Jane nods, "That makes sense. You've gone through quite the ordeal." Then she remembers the two girls watching us, "Oh, how rude of me! These are my younger sisters, Lydia and Kitty." The two stand up and curtsy, before bursting into giggles again.

"Is she awake? Is she awake? Girls, move it!" An older, more plump woman with graying brown hair, pushes through the two giggling girls, and older man coming from behind her with an exasperated expression. She looks at me and smiles widely, "Why hello dear! I am Mrs. Bennet, and you already know my three daughters. Mary! Come greet our guest!" Another girl with brown hair comes in, wearing an indifferent expression while curtsying. "This is my other daughter, Mary, and my husband Mr. Bennett. Now, my dear," Mrs. Bennet sits on the bed beside me, "Why don't you tell us how you got in our yard?"

"I don't exactly know. I was going through my grandmother's stuff and next thing I know, I woke up here" I explain, leaving the whole magic part out.

"Memory loss, I suppose" Mrs. Bennet nods at her own suggestion. "You did have a bad bump on your head. Well, where did you come from then?"

"Oh, I come from" Don't say Narnia, don't say Narnia, "The New World. But I was in London for my Nana's funeral. She had passed a few days ago."

"I am sorry to hear about that. What about your parents, my dear?"

"They died when I was three. My Nana raised me, and I had left to see the New World with my friend and her family about a year ago." It is really hard talking like them, but better that than being burned at the stake...Do they do that here?

"Oh, you poor thing" Mrs. Bennett squeezes me in a hug. I gasp for breath as the five watching and listening sigh in exasperation. Mrs. Bennett releases me, "Oh! I know! Why don't you live here with us?" 

"Fanny-" Mr Bennett began, but Mrs Bennett hushed him.

"Oh shush, Thomas. She obviously has no where else to go! Her family fortune would have to go to her closest male family member, and he might just kick her out. Besides, we have the room now that Elizabeth had moved out!" Mrs Bennet argues. Then she looks at me and smiles, "Of course, that is if you would like, dear."

I think for a moment. Well, I don't exactly have anywhere else to go, since our mansion is in a different time and I don't really have any money. I smile kindly at Mrs. Bennet, "I'd love to. Thank you for your kindness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys. So, the only reason I'm updating even though I only got 3 reviews instead of 5 is because I believe today is a day for celebration! I just got back from my YBS 24-hour fast! After our regular bible study, we all stayed at the church for our own sleepover and basically, we didn't eat for 24 hours in order to raise money and food for Lighthouse Mission, which is an organization that helps out people who cannot provide for themselves, such as the poor. We raised over $2,600 and were donated a lot of food from the nearby neighborhood. After we delivered the money and food, we helped Lighthouse Mission load donated clothes onto a truck before going to the home of an elderly woman, who was raising her great-grandchildren by herself, and cleaned up her yard and washed her house (I was one of the people washing the house, and I got drenched because we couldn't figure out how to reach the gutters XD). Once that was done, and I'm glad to say we did a very good job from what her granddaughter says, we went to the nearby park to play with the children and teens there. The neighborhood isn't a very good one and many people who live there aren't as fortunate as others, so they like it when we come and bring toys for them to play with, and play games with them. I, for one, played Basketball with some other teens our age before playing Handball with some younger kids. When the 24 hours were up we were all very eager to eat, and we were happy that we got so much done. Anyway, that's what I did this weekend and I feel that I should celebrate with you guys by posting the next chapter. For those curious, I saw the 2005 movie with Keira Knightley and the very, very handsome, Matthew Macfadyen. BTW, her riding clothes are on deviantart. The next update will still be 5 reviews because reviews are LOVE! Enjoy!**

Ok, so let me tell you, living in the 18th century? Not fun! Though I mostly say that because of the clothing. Mrs. Bennet almost had a heart attack when I refused to wear a corset. Which made me launch into a full speech on how dangerous they are. That seemed to make her and Mr Bennet see some sense as they then forbid their daughters from wearing corsets unless they were going to a ball or having guests. And even then the corset was to be tightened as loose as possible without being deemed improper. Instead, they now wear bandage wrappings, like in the cartoon Avatar.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get out of wearing dresses. For the most part anyway. When I have no plans and just want to lay around the house, the Bennets don't mind if I wear my 21st century clothes. Mostly cause I told them that they were in style back where I come from. Which is true. Just not in this timeline.

Bruno had gotten settled into the family quite quickly. As it turns out, the two youngest, Lydia and Kitty, both loved animals and were happy to take him in as well. In exchange, he had become protective of them as well. He usually takes turns in sleeping in me and Jane's room, Lydia and Kitty's room, and in front of the entrance door.

Me and Jane had practically became best friends, sharing a room and all. What I find hilarious is that we're total opposites. I'm outgoing and Jane is just so shy. But I guess opposites attract. We've also become each others confidants. So much so, that I told her about where I come from. She took it quite well actually, mentioning that she knew a few wiccan doctors who enter the town sometimes to help with injured soldiers who pass by. Though she still kept it a secret from everyone since I asked her to.

Kitty and Lydia are ok, but they can be annoying. I think if we took Lydia away, Kitty would be fine. She seems very attached to her sister. But they are still pretty immature for my taste. Mary is ok too. She's pretty indifferent about everything but her piano. She seemed to have ignored my presence until I taught her some songs from the 21st century. Of course, only Jane knows as much, but still. Mary likes to impress people with the new songs, since me and her are the only ones who know how to play them.

Mrs Bennet is really kind. She's more like an overbearing mother. She practically adopted me about a week after letting me living with them. While she can come across a bit pushy, I can tell she really loves her family. Though the constant marriage lectures are getting to me. If what Nana said was true, then I'll only marry my mate….If I have one. And even then I don't know how to tell if they really are my mate. Either way, Mrs. Bennet has a habit of trying to marry us off. Yes, me included. Adopted daughter, remember? But I know she's just doing it so that we'll be fine later in life.

Turns out, 1797, not a huge woman movement year. Apparently, all we're supposed to do is look pretty and take care of the house and kids. Pfft. Yeah. That ain't happening. I grew up in a free world, and if future hubby doesn't like it, then too bad! In fact, my family was largely involved in the women's rights movement. Though I suppose that's because there were a lot of females in the family. The probability of us producing men isn't as much as us producing women. Guess that's a bit of a downer for 18th century men, since here, men inherit everything! If a family only have daughters, after the father dies, everything goes to the closest male family member should the property be entailed, as most is. Which is also basically the Bennets. After Mr. Bennet passes, it will all go to some cousin of theirs. That's why Mrs. Bennet is so eager for her daughters to be married to men with money. So she won't have to worry about her daughter's security.

Mr. Bennet is awesome. Plain and simple. Remember how I mentioned I'm a comedian? Well he's practically the same when he isn't working! He constantly cracks jokes and teases his wife, and I just love it! After their second daughter, Elizabeth, left, he had been feeling a bit down, since she was apparently his favorite. According to him, Elizabeth hated men, so she left to get away from her mother's pushy 'matchmaking' habits. He also mentioned that she didn't know whether to become a governess or join a nunnery….Anyway, when I joined the family, she had left a week before, and I was given her bed in Jane's room.

Jane introduced me to Charlotte Lucas, who was the best friend of Elizabeth. Me and Charlotte got along pretty well. We aren't as close as me and Jane, but she's still a good friend. She had been taken to my 'no corset' protest as well. But she still wears corsets for her family's sake.

I found that wicca book Nana left me. Ok, well, Bruno found it. He was 'helping' the gardener with the yard and found it while doing so. He brought to me, as diligent as ever, and I hid it in me and Jane's room. She knows where it is, so if someone *cough* Lydia and Kitty *cough* comes in while I'm not there, she can steer them away.

So, when Mrs Bennet isn't teaching me things like sewing and table arrangements (which is apparently important here for some odd reason), I read the book and learn more about our history. I'm still at the beginning, where it's explaining our magic and how we began, though. I haven't learned many spells, but I know a few.

I'm riding on my stallion, whom I named Secretariat (because I can and that horse was awesome!). He used to wild, and I found him when me and Bruno were going on a walk. I had tamed him using a spell from my book. Of course, it just works for me, and if someone else tries to ride him, he'll buck them off.

When Nana sent me here, it was almost New Years, and now, it's been half a year since I arrived at the Bennets. I'm twenty-five years old, my birthday not for another month or so, and that little fact is a bit frowned upon. It is unusual for a twenty-five year old woman to not be married, but screw the social norms! Jane is about three years younger, so she doesn't get as much attention by the old croons. They usually target me since I'm so 'peculiar'. I do things differently from them, since, you know, I grew up differently. For example, I ride western style instead of side-saddle or wear riding pants, as I am now. Bruno was running beside us as I have Secretariat go in a trot.

When we arrived back at the house, I swing off of Secretariat and lead him towards the stables. While passing the library, I overhear Mr and Mrs. Bennet talking.

"My dear Thomas, have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?" Mrs Bennet asks. Basically, the place was sold. "Do you not want to know who has taken it?"

"As you wish to tell me, I doubt I have any choice in the matter" Mr Bennet says. I snicker before continuing my way to the stable. I untack Secretariat and lock his door so he doesn't get out, as he tends to do...Even when the door was locked before. I think I accidentally gave him more intelligent when I spell-tamed him.

I hear Mary pounding on the piano, the music flowing through the house, as I head to my room to change. Bruno dutifully follows me until running off to find his two other favorite people, the Bobbsey Twins. Who were currently listening at the library door. I sigh and shake my head in exasperation.

"I'm pretty sure you two were told to stop eavesdropping" I tell them.

"Nevermind that. There's a Mr. Bingley arrived from the North-"

"With more than one chaise-"

"And five thousand a year!" Lydia and Kitty both say together. It's a bit creepy how they finish each other's sentences.

"Really?" I ask, with feigned interest, which they know I'm faking, but choose to ignore it. The Bennet family found out rather quickly that I refuse to marry for money and status.

"And he's single!" Lydia squeals. Jane walks over curiously.

"Who's single?" She asks.

"A Mr. Bingley, apparently" I shrug.

"Shhh!" Kitty hushes, hurriedly, before clamping her ear to the door. Lydia leans in as well. Jane, curious as ever, both strain to listen without appearing to be listening. I, however, decide that I don't really care, so I go to our room and change.

When I come back down, I notice that everyone had crowded around Mr. Bennet, even Mary, though I suppose that was just to see what all the commotion was about.

"How can you tease me, Thomas? Have you no compassion for my poor nerves?" Mrs. Bennet asks frantically.

"You mistake me, my dear. I have high respect for them. They have been my constant companion these twenty years" Mr. Bennet retorts. I bark out a laugh. Typical Mr. Bennet.

"Is he amiable?"

"Who?" Mary asks, confused.

"Is he handsome?"

"Who?"

"He's sure to be handsome" Lydia swoons.

"With five thousand a year, I doubt it'd matter if he had warts and a leer" I say with a smirk as I lean against the doorway across from Mary, who was getting frustrated.

"I will give my hearty consent to his marrying whichever of the girls he chooses. Warts and all" Mr. Bennet says, reclining in his desk chair, "Eva included."

"Who's got warts?!"

"A Mr. Bingley. Aparently, he bought Netherfield Park" I explain, taking pity on the poor girl.

"So will he come to the ball tomorrow?" Lydia asks, excitedly.

"I believe so" Mr Bennet nods. Both Lydia and Kitty shriek with excitement and jump up and down. I cover my ears with a wince.

"Why, my dear Jane, I do believe that should I stay any longer, I shall go deaf" I grin at my best friend. She giggles, gaining the attention of the two girls.

"I have to have your spotted muslin, Jane!" Kitty exclaims.

"No, I need it! It makes Kitty look like a pudding!" Lydia argues.

"Oh please Jane, I'll lend you my green slippers!" Kitty begs. Jane gives me an exasperation expression as the two jump around her, begging to borrow her clothes while dragging her away. I laugh giddily, and just laugh harder when Mr. Bennet winks at me with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys! Here's another long chapter for ya! I have decided to cut the whole no updating till a specific number is met, cause it just wasn't working for me. Besides, I'll get reviews in time, and I don't need to use blackmail like some of my friends do. I not patient enough for it XD And, just a notice, I will occasionally move into Mr. Darcy's POV, and I hope he isn't too OOC, but I did my best. And I changed a few things to fit my story. Her dress is on deviantart. Enjoy!**

I scowl as I tug at the evil corset around my waist. Jane slaps my hand away, while drinking some wine. One of the things I like about the 18th century, we can drink wine without anyone being bothered by it! Though it's a good thing I have a high tolerance for alcohol due to many after parties.

Lydia and Kitty were dancing happily, Mr and Mrs Bennet were laughing on the side, Me and Jane were sitting down to rest after many dances, and Mary was by the wall, looking bored.

"If every man in this room does not end the evening completely in love with you, then I am no judge of beauty" I tell my friend with a wide grin. She just laughs.

"You already aren't! You are by far the most beautiful girl in the room. In case you haven't noticed, all the single men are looking at _you_" She exclaims. I just shake my head.

"No. They are looking at you, not me."

"Eva!" Jane scolds. "You're the exotic beauty in town. No one has ever seen someone who looks as you do! Your eyes are violet, your hair starts out a fiery red, and fade into a light orangish white at the end! You must stop selling yourself short!"

I wave her off. "If people are staring at me, it is because I look so strange."

"Eva-" But before Jane can scold me any longer, the room goes silent. Everyone was looking towards the door, where three new people are standing. Two of them look like they're going to a funeral or something, while the third looks happy and cheerful.

The cheerful one had poofy red hair, and looked like he smiles all the time. The only girl looks like Cheery, with the same red hair, but looked very….snobby. She seemed to look at everything with disdain, as if they were below her. And the third….

I completely freeze, just staring at the man. His face was completely void of any emotion, but his eyes had a sort of prideful glint. It also looked like he never smiles. But, for some reason, my heart just stopped when I looked at him. It tugged at me and pounded hard against my chest. And I don't think it's his looks, even though he's rather handsome.

I snap out of it as the trio is lead to the top of the room by Charlotte's father. "Which one is Mr. Bingley?"

"The one on the right. And his sister is the one on the left" Charlotte explains.

"And the one in the middle? The one who looks like he's in pain?" I ask, trying to act casual even though I want to know as much about him as possible.

"That's Mr. Darcy. He owns half of Derbyshire" Jane says.

"The dark side?" I snicker, unable to resist.

**No POV**

William Darcy was bored. Completely and utterly bored. He cannot believe Charles convinced him to come here. The crowded room had fell silent when he, Charles, and Caroline entered the room, except for the hushed whispers a few people were saying. No doubt some of the women planning on introducing him to their daughters. As if he would court any of them. They were all plain and boring, not to mention considerably below his status. Alright, well a few of the women were ok to look at. Though that one blonde was rather pretty. His friend had seemed to notice, as he had openly stared at the girl for a moment before regaining his posture.

Darcy's attention, however, was brought to one girl snickering. Although it was hushed, he was still able to hear it. But most of the people didn't seem to notice or care. Darcy looks over at the girl and his mind pauses for a moment as he continues to walk (thankfully).

If he was being completely honest, the woman (because she was obviously not a younger girl as he first thought) was gorgeous and exotic. She has ivory skin, as though it hadn't seen the sun, which is unusual for people of her station. Her eyes brought some of his attention. Darcy does not believe he had ever met someone with violet eyes, as this strange woman has. They practically sparkled like amethyst in the light, shining with happiness and mirth. But her hair was what drawn him to her. It was strange, and yet, it fit her. Her hair was a fiery red at the top, but as it moved downward, it faded to a lighter color. He was sure if her hair was blown by wind, it would look as though it were fire. He wasn't sure why, but his heart thumped a bit against his chest.

When she looked over at him, he quickly snapped his attention back to the front, his face going back to his impassive expression.

**Eva's POV**

I can't be completely sure, but I think Mr. Darcy was staring at me when I was curtsying. Eh, he was probably just looking at Jane or something. When the group reached the end of the hall, it was still silent for a moment, before the music started back up again and everyone was dancing once more.

Me, Charlotte, and Jane all laughed merrily about what just happened.

"He was staring right at you!" Jane exclaims with a wide grin.

"You're mistake! He was looking at you! And if it was myself Mr. Darcy was looking at, it was because he found me to look weird" I wave her off.

"And either way, there's no way Eva would be interested" Charlotte laughs, "Have you seen Mr. Darcy? He looks as if he's never smiled in his life and if he did, it would be painful! Eva would never survive having him for a husband! No. Mr. Bingley is more her speed!"

"Not true! I swore I will never marry unless it was for love! And I will keep to that! If the man has a sense of humor or not, if I love him, it will be enough. But having a sense of humor would be a rather large plus" I giggle. The girls laugh with me, until Mrs. Bennett dances over and starts to drag me and Jane towards the group at the end. Figures. Maybe I can get her to swap me with Lydia or Kitty without her noticing? I look back at Charlotte, who was snickering at our predicament, before hissing at her, "If I go, I'm taking you down with me!" And with that, I grab her hand and pull her along as Mrs. Bennett takes us with her.

Mr. Bennett was behind us, leading Mary over. I give him a pleading look, but he just smirks at me with a twinkle in his eye. I give him a look, promising to have Bruno chew up his shoes.

"Mr. Bingley. My eldest daughter you know" Charlotte's dad says, and Charlotte curtsies. "Mrs. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Mary Bennet, and Miss Genevieve Rosenwald." We all curtsy when introduced.

"It is a pleasure. I have two others, but they are already dancing" Mrs. Bennet explains.

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance" Mr. Bingley says. Though I do notice that he keeps looking back at Jane. Ooh! Someone's got a crush~. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from singing a humming 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'. But I finally get a grip when Mr. Lucas introduces Caroline, Mr. Bingley's sister.

"Charmed" She says, though it doesn't reach her eyes. Her body keeps contradicting her words. Note to self, stay away from her as much as possible.

"And may I introduce Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire." We curtsy, but, as expected, the man remains indifferent and stoic. And, although I've never told anyone but Jane, I've always been attracted to stoic men. Opposites _really_ attract in that department. I've always had a little crush on stoic fictional characters back in the 21st century. Yep. Goliath from Gargoyles was my first crush, in all honesty. A freaking, cartoon gargoyle! But his voice was so deep and he was just so, well, stoic! I couldn't help myself. When I was younger, I had my walls covered with pictures of him. And of Batman. Batman was awesome. Though I was a bit ticked off when Mr. Darcy seemed to be like Caroline in the fact that he looked as if we were below him. Listen buddy, I don't care what century I'm in! I'm a rich girl through and through…Even though I'm not rich here!

I, the matchmaker as always, struck up a conversation with Mr. Bingley, bringing Jane into it. I try to ignore Mr. Darcy's presence as I try to hook my friend up with her new crush.

"So, how do you like it here in Hartfield, Mr. Bingley?" I ask, kindly.

"Very much" He says, his eyes not moving from Jane, who doesn't seem to notice.

"I heard the library in Netherfield is one of the largest in the country" I remark.

"Yes, it fills me with guilt. I'm not a very good reader, you see. I prefer being out of doors" He says.

"Really?" I ask with a not-so-discreet grin, "So is Jane here! I've been teaching her how to ride a horse, but it doesn't seem to be going well. Do you ride, Mr. Bingley?"

"Yes, in fact. Me and my friend Mr. Darcy often go riding through the woods" He says. I notice Mr. Darcy glance over at us when he is mentioned.

"Oh? Well, maybe we go all go for a little trot around the woods. I would prefer a gallop, but I don't think Jane would be up for that until she masters riding" I tell him. Jane blushes a bit. Sorry sweetheart, but I need to make sure he's alright for you. And what better way than to see how he reacts to embarrassing stories of you!

"I think that would be lovely! And I'm sure she will get better with time and practice. After all, no one can be a master after only a few times" Mr. Bingley instantly replies. And bingo! Coming to her defense! Alright. I approve.

"Oh, will you look at that, the next dance is starting. Jane, why don't you go dance some more. I know how you love dancing" I say, with an innocent smile. She looks at me bemused. Don't worry, love, I'm not trying to get rid of you.

"A wonderful idea!" Mr. Bingley says, now seeming very eager, "Miss Bennet, would you allow me the honor of the next dance?" Jane blushes heavily, but nods, accepting his hand. He leads her off and she looks back at me. I just wink with a giggle. I happily watch the two of them dance. It was quite funny since Mr. Bingley seemed so distracted with Jane that he kept forgetting he was in the middle of a dance. They're so cute! Aw! Now I wanna dance! I look over at Mr. Darcy and contemplate my options. Well, the worst he can do is say no.

"Do you dance Mr Darcy?" I ask. He glances at me, before quickly looking away.

"Not if I can help it." Well...That hurt...That hurt my heart. Quite literally. It feels as if it's in pain at his rejection. What is going on?! But I just pretend to shrug it off, and skip over to Charlotte.

"I didn't know you were coming to see me! What's the matter?" She asks, a bit worriedly.

"Nothing much. Just that Mr. Darcy is a huge jerkface!" I whine, "I wish Bruno were here! He'd protect my honor!"

"Oh yes! Be afraid, Mr. Darcy, of the mighty Bruno! The destroyer of all shoe-kind!" Charlotte laughs. I laugh along with her.

**No POV**

"We are a long way from Grosvenor Square, are we not, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline asks Mr. Darcy, eager to insult the people, especially that man-stealing Rosenwald girl. He, however, just ignores her in favor of discreetly staring at Genevieve. She was laughing with her rather plain friend. It was quite easy to see that she and her friend Jane were the handsomest women in the room, Genevieve a bit more so if only for her foreign beauty.

When the dance was over, Charles had come back over, his dancing partner, Jane, walking over to her friends. Charles and Darcy both decide to walk around and talk, Darcy not one for dancing, and Charles not wanting to dance with anyone but Jane.

"I've never seen so many pretty girls in my life" Charles says, cheerful as ever.

"You were dancing with the only handsome girl in the room" Darcy says bluntly, not willing to admit that Genevieve was handsome as well, nor admit that he was attracted to her. If he knew Charles as well as he does, the man would tease him constantly about her.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. Besides her friend, Genevieve, obviously. I've never seen someone with looks such as her, don't you agree? She is a rather handsome woman herself, and she just had this sort of air to her."

"She was preferably tolerable. Not handsome enough to tempt me, of course. And it was an air of strangeness you felt, and nothing else" Darcy says. Unknown to both of them, Charlotte and Eva were hiding under the players' balcony, and heard every word. Eva frowns at his harsh words, her heart stinging even worse than before. She quickly moves away from the two men and rejoins the party, trying to wipe her eyes free of tears. Charlotte runs after her friend, neither of them hearing the rest of the conversation.

"Oh, stop that, William! I know you better than that. You found her handsome as well, I know it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been staring at her so much" Charles' grin gets even wider than before, if it were possible.

"I wasn't staring. You probably did not notice due the staring _you_ were doing" Darcy says, starting to walk away, "You better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, you're wasting your time with me."

**Eva's POV**

"Count your blessings, Eva. If he liked you, you'd have to talk to him!" Charlotte says, trying to make me feel better. She only received a sad smile. What Mr. Darcy said hurt. Badly. And the worse part is, I don't even know why!

Charlotte drags me to some boys to dance with, to help me feel better. Thankfully, it works, but only a small bit. While taking a small rest, Jane had run over and grabbed my arm. "Help me! Mama is talking to Mr. Bingley, and I'm positive she'll say something horrible!" I laughed at her begging, and let her drag me over to Mrs. Bennet and Mr Bingley, who had just finished dancing with Charlotte, who seemed amused by how his attention was always brought back to Jane, even though she was halfway across the room. Love at first sight! How sweet!

"Your friend, Miss Lucas, is a most amusing young woman" Bingley laughs. I notice Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley a few feet behind him, also listening to our conversation.

"Oh yes, she's the most wonderful person to be around" I say, eager to compliment my friend.

"It's a pity she's not more handsome" Mrs Bennet proclaims, much to me and Jane's horror.

"Mrs. Bennet!" I snap, appalled by her behavior.

"Oh, but Eva and Jane would never admit that she's plain. They are the ones considered the beauties of the country" Mrs. Bennet continues. I groan softly, wishing to whatever high being there is to make her stop.

"Mama, please!" Jane interjects, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"When Eva had arrived, she was the talk of the town. Every man flocked to her in hopes of winning her heart. Of course, she rejected them, stating she'll only marry for the deepest of love, as admiral as it is! And when Jane was only fifteen, a gentleman was so much in love with her, I was sure he would make her an offer. However, he did write her some very pretty verse." Why on earth would she say that to a man interested in Jane?! And what's worse is she dragged me into it! I mean, I get I'm basically her daughter in her eyes, but trying to hook me up with a man who obviously prefers Jane?! Then again, she could be trying to get Mr. Darcy's attention brought to me, trying to do a double match. I doubt it would work since I'm just _tolerable_ in his eyes! And yes, I'm still bitter about that!

I quickly put an hand on Mrs. Bennet's arm to make her be quiet, "And that ended it. I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry to end a romance."

"I thought poetry was the food of love" Mr. Darcy interjects. I look at him and notice slight curiosity in his eyes. I guess eyes are the windows to the soul, since, despite how hard he tries, his eyes keep giving his emotions away.

"It depends on whether the love is true or not. Poetry is the heart of the soul. You need to pour your soul into it for it to come out properly. And, unless you are completely and utterly in love, the soulfulness of the poem will be false" I explain. I got a few love poems before, and each one of them were awful. Except one, but I didn't count it as the boy who wrote it was an English major and, unknown to most, a player.

"So what do you recommend to encourage affection?" He asks, before seeming shocked at his own words. Me, even more bitter than before, just smile sweetly.

"Dancing" I say, slyly. Mr. Darcy's impassive mask then became broken and I swear, he blushed a bit. But then Mrs. Bennet cut in.

"And speaking of amusing, my dear Eva here happens to be quite the comedian, and is even better at making riddles! She claims it's her gift from God!" I blush at that. Yeah, I may be a bit prideful in the fact that I have a good sense of humor. Jane giggles at my misfortune, apparently happy that the attention was off of her.

"Really?" Bingley asks with interest.

"Well. I suppose" I say, twiddling my fingers.

"Oh dear, don't be so shy! You've never been like this before! Go on! Tell them one of your jokes!" Mrs. Bennet encourages, despite my warning glares.

"Oh yes. Do tell" Caroline says, with a small smirk as she waves her fan slowly.

"Uh, well. I'm more in a riddle mood, so….What creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening? And, no, Jane, you are not allowed to guess. You always ruin them by somehow knowing the answers!" I slightly whine as she goes to open her mouth. She just looks sheepish. After a moment, Mr. Bingley shakes his head.

"I do not know."

"Man. The morning, afternoon, and evening represent a human's lifespan. He crawls on his hands and knees as a baby, walks on two legs as an adult, and sometimes uses a cane as an elder" I explain. Mr. Bingley smiles widely.

"That is quite clever!" he compliments happily. I return his smile, before giving a curtsy and walking back to Charlotte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: HEY GUYS! K, so this chapter is not as long, but the next will be. I'm glad that you guys don't think I made Darcy OOC. There will be a few Darcy POV chapters in this story. To be honest, I like writing him. It's pretty fun XD. To BHGV18, as said before, currently, Lizzie is somewhere else in the world trying to decide whether to become a governess, which is basically a live-in teacher for those who don't know, or to join a convent. I'm unsure if I will bring her into the story at the moment, but I'm leaning towards introducing her to Eva later in the story. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

Me and Jane were giggling and talking about the ball as I changed into my tank top and sweatpants. Better than a nightgown, like Jane is wearing. I, for one, find them more comfortable. Then again, I grew up wearing these clothes.

"So, I suppose it's love at first sight with you and Mr. Bingley" I say, with a wide grin, pulling my top on my body.

"Mr. Bingley is just what a young man ought to be" Jane says dreamily, with a far away look in her eye, "Sensible, good-humored-"

"Handsome, conveniently rich" I intervene, my grin taking a sly turn.

"You know perfectly well that I view marriage the same as yourself! It should never be driven by the thought of money" Jane argues, with a small laugh.

"True. Though we're are different. For the one I will love is my soul mate, and we were destined to be together. At least, that's what Nana said in her letter" I tell her, as she lays on the bed. I walk over to the loose floorboard and lift it up, taking my wicca book from it's hiding spot. I walk to the bed and lay beside Jane, opening the contents page.

"I think that's so romantic! You're so lucky!" She swoons as I scroll down to find what I was looking for. "What are you doing?"

"At the ball, when I saw Mr. Darcy, something happened, and I don't know what it means. I have an idea, but I truly hope I am wrong" I explain, moving the pages of the book. I quickly scan the pages and groan, burying my head in my pillow.

"What's wrong?" Jane asks worriedly. I yell into my pillow with frustration. When I finish, I lean up on my elbows.

"Maybe I'm not so lucky after all…." Jane gives me a confused look. "Turns out Mr. Darcy's my soul mate…." Jane stares at me for a moment, before bursting out into giggles. "It's not funny!"

"How do...you know?" She asks between giggles. I show her my book.

"Because it says so!" Remembering that she can't understand the language, I read out to her, "When a wiccan meets their soulmate, their hearts will instantly tug towards one another. It will be as if time had stopped. However, sometimes, one mate will reject the other for one reason or another. When that happens, the rejected heart will be in extreme pain and can cause death to the other if the rejection is harsh enough." At Jane's extremely worried expression, I quickly reassure her, "Don't worry. He didn't reject me to hurt too much. My heart just got a few stings after hearing his cruel words."

"Still. It was wrong of him to say as such" Jane pouts.

"It's fine. I still have time to win his heart" I wink at her. She giggles. "Besides, even if he wasn't my mate, I decided to make him my new project!"

"Project?"

"Yep! Didn't you notice? He never smiles! And, as a comedian, it is my job to make sure everyone is happy, even if it was for a small bit of time! I will see a smile on his face yet!" Jane just laughs, before calming down, and asking a bit worriedly.

"Do you really believe Mr. Bingley likes me?" she asks.

I grin at her. Poor little shy Jane. "He danced with you most of the night, and he couldn't take his eyes off you for the rest!" I laugh at her lovesick look. She giggles into her pillow as I get up to hide my book again. I secure the floorboard and hop back into bed.

**~Time Skip!~**

Mrs. Bennet was happily talking about last night as we ate breakfast. Mr. Bennet didn't seem to be listening, but I knew he was, just pretending he wasn't to tease his wife. Of course, Mrs. Bennet then started talking about how when Mr. Bennet dies, we'll all be left with nothing. I also tried to ignore her slight insults towards Charlotte.

But everything stopped when the maid came in with a letter for Jane from Netherfield Park. We all stare at the letter in Jane's hand, before we all burst out in giggles. Mrs. Bennet looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"It's from Caroline Bingley" Jane says excitedly, "She's invited me to dine with her." But then Jane goes a bit sullen, "Mr. Bingley will be dining out." Mrs. Bennet then gets upset.

"Dining out? The nerve of him. Let me see that!" Mrs. Bennet takes the letter from Jane, who had become happy again.

"Can I take the carriage Mama? It's not that far!"

"This is unaccountable of him! Dining out, indeed!"

"Perhaps he does not know about Jane coming. Perhaps Miss Bingley wants to get to know Jane first, to see if she is a suitable match for her brother, and does not want him around while she does so" I suggest, giving Caroline the benefit of the doubt. For all I know, she probably acted like such last night in an effort to ward off girls from going after her brother. She may just be protective of him.

"Ah yes! That must be it!" Mrs. Bennet says, becoming excited once more.

"And the carriage?" I ask.

"Certainly not. Her lessons with you have been going quite well. She shall go on horseback" Mrs. Bennet declares. Then a roll of thunder echoes through the air. She smiles happily as we all stare at her in shock.

**~Time Skip!~**

Me and Bruno both hurry through the rain, grabbing a towel from the drying wire and hurrying inside. I glare at Bruno when he shakes the water off of him and onto me. I start to dry my hair as Mrs. Bennet looks out the window, seemingly very satisfied with herself.

"Now she'll have to stay the night, just as I predicted" Mrs. Bennet says.

"I say, woman, your matchmaking skills are practically occult" Mr. Bennet teases. I have to admit, it was a bit clever, if not careless. For all we know, Jane may not have made it to Netherfield Park yet, and might catch something. I just hope she'll be ok.

"Too true. I fear for when she sets her sights on the rest of us" I laugh.

**~Time Skip!~**

"My kind friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better. Do not be alarmed. Excepting a sore throat, a fever, and a headache, there is nothing much wrong with me!" I exclaim, reading the letter Jane sent. "This is awful!"

"Well, if Jane does die, it will be a comfort to know it was in pursuit of Mr. Bingley" Mr. Bennet says, a bit harshly. Not that I blame him.

"People do not die of colds" Mrs. Bennet says.

"True, but colds can escalate to something much more!" I argue, "What if Jane gets pneumonia?! People die from that!" Mrs. Bennet then seems to realize that it was true. If Jane does not get better soon, there is a possible chance she can produce another illness, but much deadlier than a cold. One thing I miss about the 21st century, modern medicine. I sigh and stand up, "I'll go to Netherfield and nurse her back to health."

I spin on my heel and stalk to my room to pack. It may be a few days and I'm sure Mr. Bingley could not object to me staying with my best friend. After all, he seems to care for her enough. Ok, more like love her, but even better.

Deciding that riding would be much faster, I change into my riding clothes and pack a few dresses where the corset was to be underneath. That way, I can just wear my bra without the others knowing! I'm so smart! And I also pack my wicca book. Wicca are supposed to be natural magical healers, so I can use small spells to help Jane recover faster. Of course, I use a spell to disguise it as a medicine book for appearances. If one of them finds it, I can just brush it off as me learning how to properly take care of my friend.

Bruno, as always, just follows me as I tack up Secretariat to ride to Netherfield Park. I didn't have the heart to tell him to stay as I swing onto my horse. And with a quick kick to his sides, we're off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ask and thy will receive! A few of you wondered if you'll see Darcy's POV of Eva in her modern day style. Well, you shall! Here for your approval and enjoyment, chapter six, which starts off with Darcy! **

**No POV**

Darcy was doing some paperwork as they ate, while Caroline tried to talk with him. He, as always, just ignored her.

"Apparently, Lady Bathurst is redecorating her ballroom, in the french style. A little unpatriotic, don't you think?" Caroline asks, reading her letter. Then the door opened and the butler walked in.

"Miss Genevieve Rosenwald" he introduces. Darcy's attention snaps up to the door, much to his confusion. Of course he had manners, as any proper gentleman did, but his eagerness towards the arrival of Miss Rosenwald was very new. Genevieve walks into the room, proudly brandishing her unusual clothing. Darcy freezes, never seeing a woman, lady or not, wear trousers before, and it was quite….odd. Not to mention very improper.

Darcy regains his composure and quickly stands with a bow, remembering his manners. Odd or not, Genevieve was still a woman. "Good Lord! What on earth are you wearing?!" Caroline exclaims in horror. Genevieve looks down at her clothes, and then looks at them with a shrug.

"Just my riding clothes. I rode my horse here and it's hard to ride wearing a dress" She says simply, apparently not seeing a problem with it, to Darcy's slight amusement.

"I can ride side-saddle just fine wearing a dress" Caroline snarks.

"Yes, but I can't ride side-saddle at all" Eva says, waving her off. Caroline gapes a bit at her. It was unheard of a woman riding like a man, just as it was for a woman dressed like one as well. This Genevieve girl had some nerve spoiling women's good name with her awful habits. She's a disgrace to women everywhere! "Anyway, I came to see Jane. When her note arrived, informing us of her illness, I rushed over to help care for her. Where can I find her?"

"She's upstairs" Darcy says hurriedly, eager for her to leave before he gets inappropriate thoughts.

"Thank you" Genevieve says, turning to leave, and skips her way out. Yes. She skipped. When she is gone, Caroline giggles a bit.

"Can you believe her? Having the audacity to come like that?" she snarks. Darcy blocks her out, sitting back down to do more paperwork. Unfortunately for him, his mind was still stuck on Eva and her strange behavior.

**Eva's POV**

"I feel such a terrible imposition, they're being so kind to me" Jane says weakly.

"Don't worry. I'm not sure who's more pleased you're here, Mrs. Bennet or Mr. Bingley" I giggle, wiping her forehead with a wet towel. The door opens with a knock and we look over to see Mr. Bingley, who looked torn between being happy and being worried.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my friend so diligently. She is in far better comfort here than she would have been at home" I say gratefully. Our living conditions aren't as good as Netherfield, and I don't think Jane would have recovered as well as she has.

"It's a pleasure" he says, before stuttering and rambling, "I mean it's, sorry. Not a pleasure that she's ill, of course not. It's a pleasure she's here….being ill." I giggle a little.

"I understand what you meant." And he looked very relieved at that. I stand up, "Come. We should leave her to rest." Mr Bingley nods in agreement and we both bid Jane a good rest before leaving.

I close the door and turn to Mr. Bingley with a stern expression, "Now listen up. I know that look. I know it too well. You love Jane. And don't deny it. It's quite obvious to everyone but her. I am going to tell you this. Jane is shy. Incredibly so. Do not think her indifferent should she not react the way other girls would. And I can tell you right now that she feels the same towards you. We are each other confidants, so she tells me everything. I can positively assure you of her feelings. Now, onto the threats. Should you harm her in any way, incidental or not, I will hunt you down and gut you. Are we clear?" Mr. Bingley nods frantically, having gone pale. My stern face then broadens into a wide grin, "Great! Now, about that library!"

**~Time Skip!~**

I'm happily reading one of the books I had stacked. Mr. Bingley was kind enough to allow me to read as many as I want. He also informed me that I can stay as long as Jane is here, ill, stating she looked much better when she saw that I had come to visit. He had shown me the guest room across from Jane's and said I could sleep there during my stay. I had thanked him kindly, and also apologized for my threat from earlier, telling him how protective I am for the one I consider a sister. He waves me off with a laugh, saying he would probably do the same for Caroline. Doubtful, but ok.

When we got to the library, I admired the books so much he said to pick out any one I wanted. Of course, being who I am, I got out about ten of them and carried them to the study by myself. It was quite funny seeing Caroline's expression to me lounging on the couch, reading the books. And Darcy looked a bit amused and impressed despite his cold mask, much to my happiness. I had changed into my usual blue dress, as to not to offend my host. Bruno was laying at my feet.

_~Flashback!~_

_I was in the middle of reading my book when I gasped out loud and threw it to the side, remembering something. Mr. Bingley looks at me with worry as the other two glance at me confused._

"_Bruno!" I shout, running out of the room towards the front door. I hear the trio coming after me, two being slower than the third. I throw open the doors and run outside, looking for my poor dog. I can't believe I forgot about him! "Bruno! Bruno, come!" _

"_What is the matter with you?" I hear Caroline asks, sounding as if she believes me to be insane. I ignore her in favor of calling my precious puppy. I hear a loud resounding bark and turn towards where it came from. _

"_Bruno!" He runs towards me and jumps up, knocking me to the ground. He attacks me with licks, "I'm sorry I forgot you sweety! Mommy promises to never do that again!" _

"_What is that thing?" Caroline shrieks. I glare at her, coming to my baby's defense._

"_He isn't a thing! He's my english mastiff, Bruno! And he's a sweetheart, so, nyah!" I stick my tongue at her, and hug my panting puppy. "I forgot he followed me! I hope you do not mind Mr. Bingley. He won't cause any trouble, I promise!"_

_Mr. Bingley smiles widely, "Of course I don't mind!" _

"_Thank you!" I look at Bruno and tap his nose, "Don't be rude to our hosts." I stand up and snap, pointing to the ground, "Bow!" He instantly does as told and leans down on his front paws. Mr. Bingley laughs happily and claps, impressed with my dog's intelligence._

"_Such a smart dog, is he not?" He asks his sister and friend. Caroline was gaping at me, trying to hide it with a fan, and Mr. Darcy was just looking at me with his little mask on. I shrug and follow Mr. Bingley inside, Bruno right behind me._

_~End of Flashback!~_

"You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Darcy" Caroline says. Mr. Darcy was doing some paperwork in the center, at the desk. Caroline was standing by the window, and Mr. Bingley was sitting on the couch across from me. I, while reading my book, was discreetly watching my mate with fascination, and subtly trying to make him pay attention to me. It seemed to be working a bit, since he occasionally glances at me without the other two noticing. However, despite how hard I try with my attempts, I'm not being as obvious as Caroline, who apparently wants Mr. Darcy to pay attention to her instead. Currently, I was reading a book on how to make a man notice you. Of course, I put a spell on it to make the trio think it was a different kind of book.

"You are mistaken. I write rather slowly" Mr. Darcy says coolly, not slowing his pace.

"How many letter have you occasion to write, Mr. Darcy. And letters of business too, how odious I should think them" She tries again. I roll my eyes, seeing how Mr. Darcy obviously has a disdain for the woman.

"It is fortunate, then, that they should fall to my lot instead of yours" he replies calmly, with an edge of annoyance in his tone. I smirk, burying my face into my book.

"Please tell your sister that I long to see her."

"I have already told her once, by your desire" Darcy says, his annoyance now unmistakable.

"I do dote on her. I was quite in raptures at her beautiful little design for a table." Geez, she just can't take a hint….Or she's choosing to ignore it.

"Perhaps you will give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again. At the present, I have not enough room to do them justice" Darcy responds firmly. I snort, trying to keep my laughter in. I regain my composure, just as Caroline shoots me a discreet glare and Darcy's mouth twitches. I notice Mr. Bingley look a bit embarrassed by his sister's behavior. I give him a sympathetic smile, knowing what it's like. After all, Kitty and Lydia sometimes act the same.

"It's amazing you young ladies have the patience to be so accomplished" Mr. Bingley interjected, drawing his sister's attention to himself.

"What do you mean, Charles?" she asks, as if offended.

"You all paint tables, play the piano, and embroider cushions. I've never heard of a young lady, but people say she's accomplished."

"The word is indeed applied too liberally. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen women in my acquaintance who are truly accomplished" Darcy says.

"Nor I, too be sure" Caroline says, eager to please him. Wow. She's worse than Mrs. Bennet. I never thought such a thing was possible.

"And I'm assuming you understand a lot on this matter, Mr. Darcy?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He looks over at me, looking away from his writing for once, much to my happiness and Caroline's annoyance from what I can tell. Though I do not like that he's so prideful. Honestly, believing himself to understand more about women without actually being one? The nerve!

"I do." He then looks back at his paper.

"Absolutely! She must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing , and the modern languages to deserve such a word" Caroline says, apparently naming things she herself can do. Pity for her as I can do the same! Back off buddy, he's mine! Ok, possiveness is rather new…. "And something in her air, and manner of walking."

"And, of course, she must improve her mind by extensive reading" Darcy adds. I look down at my open book, and at the stack beside me, taking them in proudly. Yes! I've got a one-up on her!

"I'm no longer surprised any more that you only know six women considered accomplished. In fact, I'm surprised you know any" I interject. Yeah. Not many women are like that just yet. Though there were quite a few women in time who have changed history. Darcy looks back at me once again.

"Are you so severe on your own sex?"

"I've never seen such a woman like that. I, for one, think she's be rather scary to meet" I laugh.

"You speak too modestly, Miss Genevieve. Miss Jane has spoken quite well of your talents in the arts" Mr. Bingley says. Figures Jane would do that. I just shrug. They aren't that good.

"Miss Genevieve, let us take a turn around the room." I look up at Caroline curiously, before slowly putting my book down and standing up. She also links our arms together as though we were friends. You know, I never understood why women did this. I mean, why walk around a room you've seen plenty of times when you could walk through the outdoors and see things that you haven't? Bruno follows behind us, loyal as ever. "It is refreshing, is it not, after sitting so long in one attitude.

"It is a small kind of accomplishment I suppose" I tell her, unsure of what else to say. Seriously, is she bipolar or something? One minute she hates me, the next, she's acting like we're the best of friends.

"Will you not join us, Mr. Darcy?" she asks, and I hold in a sigh. And, there we go.

"You can only have two motives, Caroline, and I will not interfere with either." I raise an eyebrow, a bit confused on what he meant. Caroline leads me for a walk behind his rather broad back.

"What ever can he mean?" She asks teasingly. I suppose if she wasn't so superficial, I could see myself being friends with her. At least she has a sense of humor.

"The best way to disappoint him would be not to ask" I reply, knowing she would not. Men like Mr. Darcy do not women constantly approaching him in hopes of gaining his attention. They prefer women who shove them away, and provide a challenge, which I am sure I am! After all, I'm the only 21st century girl in the 18th century! How much more challenging can I get?

"But do tell us, Mr. Darcy" She says, as we both grin slyly. He stops writing and glances over at us.

"Either you are in each others confidence and have...secret affairs to discuss, or you are conscious your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking." Ha! Nice! I guess Darcy _does_ have a sense of humor! Just not the same as myself. "If the first, I shall get in your way. If the second, I can admire you much better from here." Me and Mr. Bingley both bark out a laugh at that.

"Or, Mr. Darcy, we could just be enjoying each others company while taking a small bit of exercise" I say with a smirk, Caroline nodding along. "Do not suppose yourself to be one of all-knowledge. After all, you are not a female, nor a mind reader, so you do not know what goes through our heads."

"Quite right. How shall we punish him for such a speech?" Caroline asks with a coy smile.

"We could always laugh at him" I suggest with an innocent smile, taking a bit of pride in the exasperated look he shot me.

"Oh no, Mr. Darcy is not to be teased" Caroline disagrees. I stop and allow her to walk on without me.

"Is it pride, Mr. Darcy? Do you consider pride a fault or a virtue?" I ask, curious as to how he'll answer.

"That I couldn't say."

"Because we're trying to find a fault in you" I go on to say. "I find that pride is both." The trio look at me with slight confusion. "I find that pride can be a virtue if used modestly. For example, I can be prideful of any talents I may have, as long as I do not boast about them. And pride can be a fault if used oppositely."

"You are quite the clever woman" Mr. Bingley praises. I smile kindly.

"Maybe it's just that I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others. Or their offences against me. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever" Darcy argues. I pout.

"Well, I can't very well tease you for something I do as well. After all, once trust is lost, it takes forever for it to be regained. And first impressions are everything! Still, it's a shame that I cannot laugh at you for that. Laughing is one of my favorite things to do."

"Something you share with the Bennets, I believe" Caroline cuts in.

"Well, I suppose that's just one of the things I love about them, then. After all, what's a family without any similar traits?" I question rhetorically, sitting back on the couch.

"But you are not a Bennet" She says, sitting beside her brother across from me.

"That is only true by blood. They have cared for me for this last half year as though I were one of their own, and I own them a great deal. Without them, I doubt I would've survived as such" I tell her. I'm happy to notice that, while he is writing, Darcy seems to be listening into the conversation.

"Why is that so?" Mr. Bingley asks curiously. Dang it! I didn't think this far! Me and my big mouth! I can't tell them the truth! Oh wait! There's that back up story Jane helped me make for cases like this! Woohoo, I'm saved!

"My parents had died when I was younger, so my grandmother raised me. When I became of age, my friend convinced me to take a trip to the New World with her and her family. While on our trip, news had reached that my grandmother had died. Since I am a woman and our home was entailed, everything, our fortune and property included, were given to my cruel cousin who kicked me out, believing me to become a spinster as I had not shown any interest in the suitors who came to call. So, I traveled off with just Bruno and a few of my possessions, until I ended up in Hertfordshire, where the Bennet's offered me their home to stay in" I explain. It's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth either. The mood became a bit sullen, but I quickly fixed that, "But I am fine now! The Bennet's have done much to make sure I am well. Sure, they're accommodations are not what I am used to, but as long as I have a roof over my head and food on my plate, I am fine. Some people are not as lucky."

"Lucky? How is that lucky?" Caroline asks, a bit snidely.

"How about a riddle?" I ask. She frowns a bit, but her brother nods happily. "The poor have it. The rich need it. If you eat it, you die. What is it?" Mr. Bingley thinks for a moment, but shakes his head, not knowing. Caroline does the same. I open my mouth to answer, but am cut off.

"Nothing." I look over to see Darcy still writing, but he was glanced back at me expectantly. I slowly nod.

"Correct." Well, that was a bit unexpected….


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey guys! Not as long as last chapter, but mostly because it's an original. For some reason, they seem to take longer for me to write. Anyway, I was a bit disappointed because I only got one review last chapter. It's not that I'm selfish or anything, it's just that your reviews tell me if you actually enjoy the chapter and story so far, and it encourages me to do better. I'm not asking for a full blown paragraph or anything. I'll accept a 'good job' or 'great chapter', I just wanna hear that you guys like my story. But I understand if you don't review. After all, I don't review that much unless the story is incomplete. I have no right to judge. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Jane was feeling a bit better the next day, so Mr. Bingley suggested that we all go outside for a bit of fresh air and sunshine. Though Darcy was reluctant, Bingley somehow convinced him to come. So, most of the group were all sitting on the blanket, drinking tea. Bingley and Jane were walking around the garden, letting Jane get a bit of exercise to help her health.

I, on the other hand, was playing fetch with Bruno. He had found a big stick and brought it to me while I was drinking my own cup of tea. Caroline was trying to talk with Darcy, who was ignoring her, when Bruno sauntered up. He dropped the slightly wet stick in my lap and panted happily, sitting down and waiting for me to throw it. So, without sparing a glance, I picked the stick up and threw it behind my shoulder. 

He instantly ran after it, and a bit later, came back. This went on for a while, until he decided me just throwing it wasn't enough. When I tried to take the stick, he ran back and forth away from me, in an effort to get my attention. I smile a bit and stand up, walking over to him. He drops the stick and I pick it up. Then he jumps up and snatches the stick from me.

"Hey!" I laugh, running after him. "Cheater!"

**No POV**

Darcy was reading a piece of paperwork. Charles was upset about him doing so, but it was the only way to get him outside. Caroline was talking about some lady's furniture design, while Genevieve was just nodding as if she was listening. It was clear she wasn't, but Caroline obviously didn't care, probably just talking to him, he supposed. Though he did notice that Miss Bingley lightened up on her jabs towards Genevieve. Most likely because Genevieve didn't seem to take offense by them. There was also the fact that she informed them of her noble background, and Caroline realized that if her brother, and late father, did not love her as much as they they did, the same could've happened to her.

But his attention was brought away from his thoughts when heard Genevieve laughing. He looks up to see her chasing her large dog around the yard, the dog, Bruno, he reminded himself, obviously teasing his mistress. Darcy, however, was entranced by Genevieve's hair. He was right when he first met her. Now that it was blowing behind her as she ran, it shone and resembled fire in the air. Her smile was even more entrancing. It made Darcy want to smile as well. Of course he didn't, but he still felt like it.

He didn't understand why he was so enamored with her! He's never felt like this before. Though, should he chose to pursue her, which he doubted, he supposed it was a good thing she came from a rich background as she said the day before, even though she no longer has any money.

Darcy shakes his head to rid himself from his thoughts. No. He will not court her, or anyone for that matter, despite his aunt's claims of him being engaged to her daughter. Anne was a lovely girl, but she was too shy for his tastes. Unlike Genevi-stop it!

However, everyone's attention is brought away when there was a loud commotion coming from the stables no that far away. There were crashes sounding and a few shouts from the stable hands, along with loud whinnies. Curiously, the entire group head over to see a few stable hands trying to calm a bucking stallion, who was snorting angrily.

Genevieve instantly runs in, despite the protests of the others along with Darcy about to pull her back. She moves some of the men aside and holds her arms out towards the black stallion, making calm hushing sounds. Darcy looks over at Jane, hoping that maybe she would talk some sense into her friend, but she just watches Genevieve with a proud smile. After a while, the horse calms down and and breathes deeply as Genevieve pets the horse's snout. She moves the horse back into the stall and locks him in. When satisfied, she skips back to the group happily.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to mention that he doesn't like it when other people touch him" She explains simply.

"That's your horse?" Caroline asks, a bit shock that the woman owned such a beastly thing. Although, it wasn't that much unbelievable if you had gotten to know the girl a little. She seemed to completely disregard propriety and rules in favor of doing whatever she liked. She was a strange one, Caroline will give her that.

"Yep! He was wild until I tamed him, but he still only lets me do anything with him" She shrugs, before linking arms with Jane and walking out, her dog at her heels.

Alright. Maybe he could see himself courting Genevieve after all.

**~Eva's POV~**

About three days after I came to Netherfield, Jane was well enough to go home. We were originally going to ride back alone, but then Mrs. Bingley showed up….Yeah, that was the embarrassment of the century. The two youngest were annoying as always, and even prodded Mr. Bingley into holding a ball of his own. Mary was….indifferent….And Mrs. Bennet's constant fluttering was pushy as always. Though I do admit that it was a bit funny when she slightly insulted Mr. Darcy. I snickered when it happened and he gave me a warning look. I just gave him a not-so-innocent smile.

"Thank you for your superb company, Miss Bingley" I say, a little honestly as we readied to leave. I was dressed in my riding clothes, having come here on Secretariat. While she did not approve, Caroline seemed to ignore it. As much as possible that is. She was ok now, though I was a little ticked that she only started being sorta nice when I explained I was from a rich background. I still didn't appreciate her attitude to Jane, but oh well. I can't tell her what to do or feel.

"The pleasure has been all mine" She says. We both curtsy and she heads inside. I walk over to the group. The girls were saying goodbye to our hosts and climbing into the carriages. I held back a giggle when Jane and Mr. Bingley seemed to prolong their goodbye. I curtsy to Mr. Bingley with my own goodbye, before turning to get Secretariat from the stables. However, I pause when I see him a little far behind me, all tacked up.

"How…"

"I took the initiative to tack him up for you. He didn't seem to mind" Darcy says. I look at him in shock until Secretariat nudges me with his snout. I blink and shake my head.

"Oh. Well, uh, thank you then…." Was my only response, unable to think of anything else. That made no sense. Secretariat was mean to everyone except me. OK, there was that one wiccan woman who was visiting town, but still. She explained that the spell tamed him for all wicca….No way! Nope! Not possible! I ain't accepting it! If he were wicca, he wouldn't have rejected me as he did! I curtsy to Darcy, ignoring my thoughts for the moment. "Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Genevieve" he bows. And with that, I turn and swing up onto Secretariat with ease. I nod once more to Mr. Bingley, before kicking Secretariat into an instant gallop eager to get home and read my book.

**~Time Skip!~**

As soon as I get home and unsaddle Secretariat, I run up to my room and shut the door. I dig out my book and flop onto the bed. Come on, come on, come on.

_Although most wicca know of their heritage, there are a small few who do not know or understand. Some wicca marry into families who do not appreciate our talents and choose to hide who they are, or forget about their line entirely. This mostly happened back when those who were considered witches were killed, more specifically the 17th and 18th centuries. Some families, when told about their heritage, will need proof, which can be hard for the males, as they do not possess any magic themselves. There is a charm that can be made by a wiccan, and will glow when another wicca touches it. This is often enough proof for most. To see instructions for the charm, move to page 294._

Ok. So, if I make this charm, then I'll know for sure. I flip the pages to the right one and scroll instructions. Ok, I need twine, crushed leaves, a few beads, a raven's feather, nutmeg, a drop of my blood, and a crystal. Pretty sure I can get most of those things, except for the crystal. That could be problematic. I close the book and hide it under the floor once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys! I'm so happy to have received reviews from you guys, specifically from Jaimy for their great encouraging words. So, here's the next chapter. A couple things going on here, so I hope you like it!**

"So...Who's Mr Collins?" I ask again, as we prepare the house.

"Our cousin. He is to inherit Longbourn when Papa dies, just like what happened with you, only it isn't positive if he will kick us out or not" Lydia explains.

"Even my piano stool belongs to him" Mary complains. I snicker. Figures she'd only care about that.

**~Time Skip!~**

I don't like Mr. Collins. Period. He's ok, but he's just…a bit off. He was short and stouty, and seemed to have an obsession with his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He talked about her and her daughter often throughout dinner. I wanted to make a comment about how it seemed to be rehearsed, but a warning glare from Jane stopped me. So I just pouted a bit, and continued eating.

I also noticed that he seemed fixated on Jane, who didn't seem to notice. That or she was ignoring it, which would make sense to me. She was obviously in love with Mr. Bingley, so if Mr. Collins wants her, he'll have to make a better effort than coming off as a creepy stalker. Ok, that was rude and uneccesary, but his staring creeped me out!

And then after dinner, we had to sit and listen to him reading sermons from one of his books for about an hour. I've never been so bored in my entire life. I swear, Lydia and Kitty had fallen asleep ten minutes in. Though, Bruno seemed to be ok with him, giving the occasional growl if he deems him too close to any of us.

"i just don't like him. I don't think he's bad, but he's not nice either" I try to explain to Jane as we got ready for bed.

"Oh, stop it. I'm sure he's a nice gentleman despite his odd exterior" She says.

"You are too nice, Jane, and one of these days, it's going to get you in trouble" I retort.

"I just like to see the best in people, and I don't believe that's a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing, as long as you don't let it make you naive, which, I'm sorry to say, you are a bit."

"There's good in everyone. Even Mr. Darcy" She argues as we settle in bed. "How is that going by the way?"

"I don't know!" I groan, flopping onto my back. "One minute, he seems nice, and the next, he's practically insulting me! He's just so confusing! Though, I'm a bit happy to know that he likes me better than Caroline!"

"Well, at least you're making progress" Jane encourages, before closing her eyes for bed. I sigh and do the same.

**~Time Skip!~**

"I swear, your mother is trying to hook me up with Mr. Collins! Just this morning she suggested I take Mr. Collins on a tour of the estate! If it wasn't for Lydia and Kitty already pleading for me to come to the market with them, I fear I might have been forced to do so!" I exclaim as we walk through town trying to find the Bobbsey Twins. Bruno was trying to sniff them out, but kept getting distracted by the other animals around. Jane laughs, before I stumble over a rock. Thankfully, someone catches me before I fall flat on my face.

"Are you alright?" I look up to see a man with dirty blonde hair wearing a red uniform (obviously a soldier) had caught me. He quickly helps me straighten and smiles.

"Yes. Thank you" I curtsy a bit.

"Oh, Mr. Wickham, how perfect you are" Kitty swoons, appearing behind his shoulders.

"Did you trip into him on purpose, Eva?" Lydia asks. I cock an eyebrow at her, daring her to say more. Thankfully, she understands the eyebrow perfectly. "Mr. Wickham is a lieutenant."

"An enchanted lieutenant" He says, tilting his head. Ok. Either this guy is a fake, or he's just that perfect. I'm gonna go for number one, just because of the fact that Bruno seems to hate him.

"I'm sorry about him. He's not used to strangers" I apologize for Bruno's growling, even though I'm not really sorry.

"Oh no. It's alright. I'm sure he's just a bit protective of his lovely owners" Wickham says, his smile widening. Yep. Definitely a fake. That or he's a flirt.

"Where have you two been?" Jane asks scoldingly to the Bobbsey Twins.

"We were just looking for some ribbon" Lydia says innocently.

"White. For the ball" Kitty adds.

"Shall we all look for some ribbon together?" Wickham offers. Kitty and Lydia squeal with delight, and I just nod. Better safe than sorry, and if he is a fake, I want to keep an eye on him so the younger girls don't get hurt. At least Bruno is with us.

We made our way to the fabric shop, me eyeing Mr. Wickham discreetly, trying to find fault in his behavior.

"I shan't even browse. I can't be trusted. I have very poor taste in ribbons" Wickham says, making me smirk.

"A lieutenant who has poor taste in ribbon? Shocking."

"It's true! And buckles. I'm entirely lost when it comes to buckles." 

"You poor thing. You must be the blunt of the regiment's jokes" I tsk teasingly.

"A laughingstock" he agrees with a nod and chuckle.

"Eva, lend me some money!" Lydia begs.

"Sorry, but all the money I have is for my own outfit" I shrug, "And you owe me a fortune already!"

"Allow me" Wickham offers, handing Lydia some money, which she took happily with a small dreamy smile.

"Oh thank you Mr. Wickham!" she giggles.

"You really didn't need to do that" I tell him.

"It's no trouble" He waves me off.

**~Time Skip!~**

Wickham insisted on walking us home, stating it would go against his honor as a soldier to allow a group of girls walk unaccompanied through the woods. Lydia and Kitty were gushing over Wickham as they walked ahead, while me and Jane were behind them, our arms linked as Bruno diligently kept an eye on Wickham, his low growls not stopping.

"Are you alright, Eva?" Jane asks worriedly.

"I'm not sure. I don't trust him" I whisper to her, eyeing Wickham.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. There's something off about him. Like he's hiding behind a fake personality. It doesn't help that Bruno obviously doesn't trust him. You know what he's like. With normal strangers, he'll growl a bit in warning before leaving them alone with occasional glances.

As we walked, I notice Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy on the other side of the river, riding their horses. I snickered at them. Mr. Bingley was dressed in white on a white horse, and Mr. Darcy was wearing black on a black horse. Opposites attract!

"Mr. Bingley!" I call out, with a wave, being sure to make Jane slightly in front of me.

"I was just on my way to your house!" He calls back cheerfully.

"Mr. Bingley, how do you like my ribbons for your ball?" Lydia asks, dancing around while waving her ribbons. I laugh at she does so.

"Very beautiful" He indulges her with a chuckle.

"She is. Look at her, she's blooming!" Lydia announces, having been behind Jane when he answered. Me and the other girls all giggle at their blushes. I look at Mr. Darcy, who seems to be in a staring match with Wickham. Hmm. They look like they have some sort of history.

You see, us girls are far better with animosity. We just spread rumors behind the others back and pretend there's nothing wrong between us. Men, on the other hand, are far more complicated. I will never understand them. As Lydia suggested that Bingley let Wickham come to his ball, Darcy spun his horse around and cantered away. Though I'm pretty sure I saw him glance towards a still growling Bruno, seemingly proud of his animosity.

I suppose my uncertainty towards Wickham is ok then. If my mate dislikes him, then it's safe to say it's for a good reason.

"Of course, you must come Mr. Wickham" Bingley says. Wickham inclines his head politely. "If you'll excuse me ladies, enjoy the day!" And with that, Bingley turned and followed after his friend.

We continued our way home and Lydia asked Wickham if he was going to the ball.

"Perhaps" he answers with a slight smile. Lydia and Kitty both squeal happily and run ahead, Jane following to keep them out of trouble.

"Miss Rosenwald, how long has Mr. Darcy been staying at Netherfield?" Wickham asks me curiously. I glance over at him as Bruno's growls deepen, keeping Wickham from coming closer to me.

"About a month, I suppose." I remember because it's been almost a month since I first met my mate! And he still hasn't noticed me as much as I want him to! "I don't mean to intrude, but do you know him from somewhere?"

"Indeed. I've been connected with his family since infancy" He answers. I just gape at him. Some family connection they have! He chuckles at my shocked expression. "You may be well surprised, Miss Genevieve." I don't like it when he says my name. Mr. Darcy says it much better! Is there a proper way to say someone's name? Or maybe I just like his voice… "Especially given our cold greeting."

"I hope your visit isn't ruined by whatever animosity there is between you both" I say, not particularly caring about him, but about how his arrival may affect my Darcy. And yes, he is _mine!_

"Oh no, it is not for me to be driven away. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go, not I" Wickham says firmly. Yeah, that ain't happening buddy. Either you both suck it up, or you leave. My mate is _not_ leaving until he accepts my affections….I really need to work on my possessiveness. Is it normal for wicca to be as such towards their mates? I should probably check.

"Not that it's any of my business," Yes it is. My mate, my business, "But what exactly happened between you two?"

"Oh, no. It's fine" He gives me a small smile, before it goes away as he recalls his memory, "My father managed his estate. We grew up together, Darcy and I. His father treated me like a second son. Loved me like a song. We were both with him the day he died. With his last breath, his father bequeathed me the rectory in his estate. He knew I had my heart set on joining the church. But Darcy ignored his wishes and gave the living to another man."

"Why would he do that?" I couldn't help asking.

"Jealousy. His father...Well he loved me better and Darcy couldn't stand it" He says, bitterness in his tone and eyes. "So now, I'm a poor foot soldier, too lowly to even be noticed."

No. I can't believe it. I refuse to believe my mate would do something as cruel as to ignore his own father's wishes! And let's not forget I still don't trust Wickham! Too many people I trust do not like him. Bruno seems to downright hate him, Darcy seems to as well, and even Jane is a bit wary of the soldier. He's not telling me the truth, or at least the whole truth. But I still refuse my mate to be that cruel. Sure, he can be cold and is usually indifferent to everything, but he's not mean!...Mostly. I have to remind myself of that whole 'not good enough' incident from when I first met him. Oh well. I will find out sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys! So, question, how sad is it that I never understood the title of the book/movie until I started writing this story? Yeah. I finally realized it when I was writing some later chapters….I'm pathetic -_-' Anyway, new outfit for Eva in this chapter. As always, go to my deviantart to see it. **

We were all getting ready for the Netherfield ball. For some odd reason, all the women were to wear white. Incredibly dull, but I added some color to try to attract my mate's attention. Jane told me that the color blue suits me, so I added some blue to my dress. Jane was currently pinning my pearl headband into my hair. Kitty and Lydia were in their own room trying to tighten their corsets as much as they can without being scolded for it.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding" Jane says as I explain the whole Darcy/Wickham thing.

"Once again Jane, you prove to be too nice. I'm telling you, there's something wrong about Wickham, but I don't know what. Mr. Darcy may come off a bit cold, but he is not cruel. There's two sides to every story, but I don't think Wickham is giving the whole side" I explain. "And you saw how Bruno acted. You know, animals have this, super sixth sense. It's what tells them what's dangerous and what's not, as to activated the fight or flight mode. Obviously, Bruno believes Wickham to be dangerous, but for what reason I do not know. And I've already told you about the guardian thing. The fact that he feels that strongly about his hate for the soldier, it means something."

"I suppose I cannot argue with that. Just hope you can avoid him as much as possible" Jane says, finishing my hair, before grinning slyly, "Maybe if you explain it to Mr. Darcy, he'll offer to protect you like a knight in shining armor!"

"Oh no, you are mistaken my dear" I laugh, "He shall be my dark knight!" Jane laughs with me when Mrs. Bennet flutters in and urges us to hurry to the carriage.

"Come, come, dears! You both look beautiful! Now, we must hurry if we are to make it in time for Mr. Bingley to ask Jane for the first dance!" We giggle as she practically pushes us out.

**~Time Skip!~**

Netherfield looks even more beautiful than before with all the candles lit. We were all next in line to be greeted by the Bingleys. Mr. Bingley practically lit up when Jane was in his view, and he was barely able to look away from her. Me, Lydia, and Kitty all giggled when the two blushed. I had greeted Caroline, who was a little nicer to me than the rest of the Bennets. Not by much, but still nicer.

As we walked inside, I was partially hiding behind Jane, hoping to avoid Wickham if he actually came. Jane just laughed at me.

"I still don't understand why we had to wear white. I, for one, think it's such a dull color" I complain. Jane just shakes her head with a sigh of exasperation. "I mean, I get why women wear white at their weddings, but at a ball? It's different when it's just the bride wearing white, but when every woman in the room is wearing it?!"

"Can you please stop complaining? You do not want to be rude, do you?" She asks as we walk through the crowd.

"Eva! Jane!" We look over and seeing Charlotte walking towards us.

"Charlotte!" I say happily, as me and Jane hug her in greeting. "Have you seen Mr. Wickham? I want to avoid him as much as possible." 

"Why?" She asks with confusion. Jane rolls her eyes.

"She thinks he is a fake and carries false pretenses."

"He is, I tell you! And I'll prove it! Eventually…." Charlotte laughs and we walk through the halls, keeping an eye out for him. Soon, we met up with Lydia and Kitty, who looked rather sullen. "What is wrong with you both?"

"We just found out that Mr. Wickham is not coming. He's been detained" Lydia whines.

"We were so looking forward to dancing with him!" Kitty adds.

"Woohoo!" I cheer. Though, thankfully, it wasn't loud enough to attract attention from the crowd. With the exception of one man, who I was also hoping to avoid.

"Miss Genevieve." I turn around and, to my horror, it was Mr. Collins. I really hope he doesn't ask me to dance. I have a standard. I only dance with men taller than me. Don't ask why. It's just my preference.

"Mr. Collins" I greet, curtsying with the other girls.

"Perhaps, you would do me the honor, Miss Genevieve?" He asks, gesturing to the dancing group.

"Oh. I did not think you danced Mr. Collins" I say, trying to stall. Unfortunately, he just launched into another speech about his job and Patroness. In the end, I just said yes to get him to shut up.

Jane was a little ways down, having been asked by Mr. Bingley (no surprise there) to dance as well. I sent Jane a pleading glance as we danced when I was creeped out by Mr. Collins just staring at me during the dance. She just giggled. Traitor. And then I started getting dizzy by both Jane and Collins trying to talk to me during the dance. They kept talking whenever we come together. Though, while dancing, I did notice Charlotte looking a bit saddened as she watched Mr. Collins try to talk with me. Ooh! I could try to steer him in her direction! Better her than me, and she at least seems to like him.

I had thanked the Lord for when it was over and hurried away to Charlotte, who laughed as I dragged her as far away as possible. I left Jane to Mr. Bingley, who happily talked away with her.

"I swear, he is going to start stalking me at some point!" I complain to her, as I warily look around the crowd.

"You're exaggerating!" Charlotte giggles.

"I am not! He was staring at my face the entire dance! _My face_!"

"Well, to be fair, you are rather beautiful. Especially your eyes. They're like shiny amethysts" Charlotte compliments.

"Sure, whatever you say" I wave her off. They aren't that pretty. "But even so, he wasn't looking at my eyes! It was literally my entire face! I'm sure he means no harm, but it's still creepy!" Right in the middle of my rant, Charlotte quickly stops and pulls me back. I finally realise that I was about to walk into someone. I look up and see I almost ran into Mr. Darcy, who was looking back at me. Though, unlike with Mr. Collins, I actually liked it….Mostly because it gives me a reason to look back.

"May I have the next dance, Miss Genevieve?" he asks. I nod dumbly.

"You may." He bows and we curtsy before he walks away. Charlotte drags me into a dark corner. "Did he just ask me to dance?" I ask, still in shock.

"Yes!" She giggles giddily.

"Please tell me I said yes" I beg.

"You did!"

"..." I stay frozen for a moment as I process what happened, before letting out a happy squeal, glad that we were in an empty area. Jane eventually finds us as I continue to squeal and bounce up and down.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"Mr. Darcy asked her to dance" Charlotte giggles. Jane laughs.

"See? I told you he'd warm up to you!"

After a while, the time came for the next dance and we all took our places in line. I had finally managed to control my eagerness, so I looked rather calm, I'm proud to say. The song started up, a bit slower than the last ones, but that's ok. I'm just happy Darcy is finally showing interest in me! I mean, he said he tried to avoid dancing if he could, and he just asked me to dance! EEEE!

"Are you having a nice evening?" I ask as we dance. He glances down at me.

"It is agreeable." I was hoping he'd go further, but no such luck. Guess it's up to me!

"Are you liking it here at Netherfield?"

"It is pleasant."

"Can you say more than three words or are you incapable of doing so?" I ask with a teasing smirk.

"We shall see." Was his reply, but I could see a sort of glint in his eyes despite his emotionless mask. "Do you always talk when dancing?" Yay! That was more than three words! We're making progress! I had to wait until we met up again to answer.

"Nope. I prefer to be unsociable and reserved" I tease. "I'll be quiet if you'd like, but the silence between us was getting to me" I answer, before we move apart again. When back together, I continue, "Though in all honesty, silence is much better than talking with Mr. Collins."

"Who?"

"The Bennets' house guest. He has some sort of fascination with me, and it's kinda getting a bit creepy" I answer with a roll of my eyes. He was silent, just looking at me a bit curiously, so I change the conversation, "I thought you did not like to dance." 

"I did not say I disliked to dance. I simply prefer to know my partner" he explains. Well, that makes sense. I'd probably feel more comfortable if I knew who my dance partner is.

"That makes sense. Though I am quite curious as to why you never smile" I remark.

"And why is that?"

"Because everyone should smile. When someone smiles, it just makes me happy. It's why I like making jokes and riddles. And, for some odd reason that escapes me, you've never done so at all since I've met you" I explain in between the dance.

"I just do not have any reason to do so, that is all" Darcy says simply.

"Well, you should try it for once" I suggest. "Come on. Give it a try." We separate for moment and when we meet up again, the edges of his mouth twitch up before becoming impassive once more. "Ok. Good for a first time. We'll just have to work on it." We dance for a bit in silence, before I slowly bring up the next topic. "So, when you said that you never forget other's offences against you, I'm assuming you were speaking of Mr. Wickham?"

And….so much for our progress. He looks as if he was grinding his teeth in anger and frustration. Ooh. This is bad. Thankfully, we were approaching the end of the dance, so it won't be too awkward in a bit.

"Lydia and Kitty seem to be quite attached to him. Though it seems I am not the only one with a less than favorable impression of the man."

"Are you trying to bait me, Miss Genevieve?" He asks coldly.

My mouth turns into a thin line, feeling a bit angry at his attitude. "I am simply trying to piece the puzzle together."

"And by puzzle, you mean myself, do you not?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"No I do not. You need to stop your assumptions, as it is quite frankly getting on my last nerves. I am simply worried about the ones I consider family, as I do not trust Mr. Wickham, especially seeing how Bruno reacted towards him. I am sorry if I offended you so!" I snap, before storming away. At least the song had ended, otherwise that would've been a bit embarrassing. I'm starting to think _Darcy_ is the bipolar one and not Caroline!

"Is that Mr. Darcy of Pemberley of Derbyshire?" Mr. Collins asks, entering the room as I was leaving.

"Yes" I say, unsure as to why he was asking.

"I must make myself known to him immediately" he decides.

"But-"

"He is the nephew of my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine" Collins continues.

"Mr. Collins, he will consider it as a lack of respect" I hiss, but he just walks over anyway, without taking notice of my words. I just sigh and shake my head, leaving before I can witness anything embarrassing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: SUP GUYS! I'm just super hyped up today! First, at church, my friends had made a hilarious video to show before the group leader gave the sermon, then they acted out another funny skit. And after church, I got one of the main roles in the storyline to be performed during VBS this July. So, I'm just really happy! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Not as long, but it's mostly from Darcy's view of the story. Enjoy!**

**No POV**

Darcy felt a bit guilty after Genevieve stormed away. He was so sure she was just trying to find out more about him, as many other women have tried. He never once thought that she was just distrustful of Wickham (and well she should be) and wanted to see if her suspicions of him were correct. He had to remind himself that Genevieve wasn't like most women, as she has proved countless times.

_Though I cannot say the same for her host family_ Darcy thinks to himself, feeling disgusted by Mrs. Bennet's behavior. She was boasting about how her family was hoping that Jane would marry his friend, Charles. The poor sap was besotted by the blonde girl, and from what he's seen, she did not feel the same. She seemed rather indifferent. Figures she was just after a marriage with his friend to up herself in society.

Honestly, she and her horrid family have no class. Like their annoying cousin, Collins. Just because his aunt was the man's patroness does not mean he was interested in some sort of conversation. And it seemed the Collins had some sort of obsession with her, while Darcy just tolerates her.

Darcy does not blame Genevieve for not liking the man. He did come off as bit odd. Even more so than her….Then again, Genevieve was just strange. Plain and simple. She barely did anything that a proper lady does. It was as if she had no care for society's rules. But she had manners (despite how little she uses them) and was quite talented, as someone from a rich background should be, so it was obvious she was telling the truth about her heritage.

"Mr. Darcy" Caroline greets, walking up to him with a curtsy. He bows as well. Not being one for rudeness, as his mannerism prevents him from doing so, he asks for the next dance, which she was obviously hoping for.

And before long, they were dancing together, with Caroline trying to talk with him, and him trying to ignore her. He was doing a good job so far, as his mind was still on Genevieve. For some reason, his heart clenched at even the thought of hurting her feelings, like earlier.

"I can't help but feel as if someone's going to produce a piglet and make us chase it" Caroline says. Darcy discreetly rolls his eyes, before they catch onto something else. Well, someone else. Genevieve was talking with her friend, Charlotte he remembered, the plain girl from the ball they met at. The two were giggling about something, though he noticed them making a few glances at Charles and Jane, who were speaking with one another.

Oh, do not tell him that Genevieve was involved in that as well! No, he refused to believe she would try to fool his friend into a horrid marriage with that Bennet girl. Then again, they were best friends, as Genevieve likes to constantly remind everyone. They even confessed to being each others confidant. Still, perhaps the Bennets were fooling her as well. He wouldn't put it past them, seeing how Genevieve was wealthy before her cousin kicked her out.

Before he knew it, the dance was over and, after a quick dismissal to Caroline, walked towards Genevieve, only to lose her in the crowd.

**Eva's POV**

After speaking with Charlotte about Jane and Bingley, I walked off when I saw Collins looking around. Did _not_ need him finding me! Especially when I noticed he was carrying a flower.

I found Mary, who was in a dark corner of the room, looking as though she were about to cry. I quickly hurried over, in worry for the girl who, despite her indifference to most, was like the antisocial sister I've never had.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. And then the dam breaks and Mary starts crying on my shoulder. I quickly pet her head in an effort to comfort her.

"I hate balls!" She sobs into my shoulder. Mr. Bennet quickly came over and Mary moved to cling to him. "I've been practicing all week!" Oh. So that's what happened. Mr. Bennet gestures for me to go on ahead as he comforts his daughter. I nod, a bit reluctantly, and slowly walk outside to think.

I sat by the pond and admired the view. The moon was full and was reflecting on the lake, where a few swans were swimming. I hum a bit, closing my eyes as I try to calm down from all the excitement.

I can't believe I said that to Darcy! Now I have practically next to no chance with him! My life is the worse! And those hags! Who do they think they are?! Insulting Mary like that! Sure I don't know what they said, but it still made her cry! And to be honest, I was also a bit upset with Charlotte. We don't have the same marriage views, but I know Jane better than her! She's just shy and modest! She doesn't throw herself at men like Lydia and Kitty. She's more subtle, despite my constant advice to make sure Bingley completely understands her feelings for him.

However, I snap out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps behind me. I look over and see, to my surprise, Mr. Darcy standing there. "Oh! I'm sorry. Was I bothering you?" He just shakes his head no. "Well, ok then….You can sit if you want. I was just trying to get away from everything in there. First, Mr. Collins starts to practically stalk me, then that whole thing about Mr. Wickham happened, then me and Charlotte argued a bit, then I had started to comfort Mary before her father came to take over as she was upset about some hags insulting her, and then I came out here to prevent myself from committing murder."

"Murder?" Darcy asks, a bit shocked. Not that I blame him. After all, a woman saying she was going to kill someone? Not exactly 18th century.

"Yeppers!" He looked confused at that, but I just ignored it, "Us Rosenwald are very protective of people we care about, and Mary is sorta like a sister to me!"

"And yet, your cousin kicked you out of your home when he thought you would never be married" Darcy remarks, with a raised eyebrow. Thank goodness I'm prepared for this!

"Yes, well, he's not technically a Rosenwald. He's a distant cousin. Like, _way _distant. As in practically a different family distant. But, he's the closest male relation we have, so everything went to him. Jerk" I mutter the last part, just to make it a convincing story.

"I see…." It was silent for a while as I watched the sun start to come up. I heard Mrs. Bennet call out for me, so I get up and start to walk away. "Miss Genevieve." I stop and look back at him curiously. But he doesn't say anything else, so I just curtsy a goodbye and walk to the Bennets, who were getting in the carriage to leave.

**No POV**

Darcy was going to apologize for his misguided thoughts earlier, but when Genevieve turned back at him, his pride got in the way and he couldn't open his mouth again. It didn't help that her eyes were distracting him as they shone and danced with curiosity.

Oh yes. Definitely a strange one, Genevieve was. Threatening to commit murder? Over another lady's hurt feelings? A woman would never even consider killing anything! At least, most women. He wasn't sure if he should even consider her one with Genevieve acting like a man most of the time. What on earth did her grandmother teach her? Still. Strange she may be, and yet….She rather intrigued him….


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey guys! So, I'm currently stuck on both Blue Exorcist _and_ The Devil Is A Part Timer. Quick question, anyone know any good Fem!Rin fanfics for Blue Exorcist? And does anyone know a good Maou/OC story for The Devil Is A Part Timer? I've been looking for some good ones for a while, but there don't seem to be _any_ fanfics for TDIAPT. Anyway, that's about it. Reviews are love! Enjoy!**

**Eva's POV**

Mary was pounding at the piano while we all ate breakfast. I don't know why those girls said mean things about her. She's rather good. Then again, they were probably saying things out of jealousy. Mrs. Bennet was nursing a hangover, even putting raw eggs in her milk. Ew...

"Mary, please" she begged, rubbing her head. Mary reluctantly stopped play with a frown. I give her a small smile.

"You really have no idea how treacherous a hangover is until you have to be hungover and be a mom at the same time" I grin. Jane snorts a laugh as Mrs. Bennet gives me a dry look. I just smile innocently.

"Mrs. Bennet," I glance over to see Mr. Collins standing beside Mrs. Bennet. I also notice Mr. Bennet eyeing him warily, as though he knew what Collins was asking. "I was hoping, if it would not trouble you, that I might solicit a private audience with Miss Genevieve in the course of the morning." And with that everyone stops what they were doing and stares at him. Me, on the other hand, was taking a sip of my milk when he asked that, and I'm not currently coughing as it went down the wrong pipe in my shock at his request. Jane quickly started patting my back until I calmed down.

"Oh, yes, certainly" Mrs. Bennet says eagerly. "Eva will be very happy indeed. Everyone, out." And, despite my protests, she starts shooing everyone but myself out of the room.

"I'm sure whatever he has to say, he can say in front of all of us" I remark in a panic, having a pretty good idea what he wants to talk about.

"No nonsense, Eva" She says, "I desire you will stay where you are. Everyone else to the drawing room." Please. They all are going to be listening at the door! Mr. Bennet sighs when Mrs. Bennet starts to shoo him out as well. I turn to Jane, who was still sitting down. I start begging her to not leave with my eyes, but she gives me an apologetic look as Mrs. Bennet pulls her out.

I keep my eyes fixed at my plate, my panic rising when he places a small flower in front of me.

"Miss Genevieve. My attentions have been too marked to be mistake. Almost as soon as I entered this house, I singled you out as the companion for my future life." Liar. You were stuck on Jane until Mrs. Bennet talked to you! "But before I may run away with my feelings, perhaps I may state my reasons for marrying." He doesn't sound very passionate about this… "Firstly, this is the duty of the clergyman to set the example of matrimony at his parish." Not something every girl wants to hear when being proposed to. "Secondly, I am convinced it will add greatly to my happiness." I _really_ doubt it. "And thirdly, it is the urging of my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine, that I select a wife." Why does it matter to her? Oh right, because you're obsessed with her and want to make her happy! "My object in coming to Longbourn was to choose such a one from Mr. Bennet's daughters. But you are far more lovely and I have become quite taken with you." Wonderful...Not! He kneels next to me, and I jump a bit at the sudden movement. Ok, I _really_ don't wanna marry him! I _can't _marry him! I'm bound to my mate for the rest of my life and I refuse to marry one other than him! But I'm not mean, so I also refuse to be so harsh with him by bluntly stating my refusal…. "And now nothing remains but for me to assure you in the most animated language-"

"Mr. Collins" I cut him off, standing up. Oh gosh, he's even smaller now that he's kneeling! What is he, the long lost cousin of Lord Farquaad?! "I thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I must say no."

And now I feel a bit bad, since he looks a little saddened, "I know ladies don't seek to seem to eager…."

"Trust me. I'm being perfectly serious. There are many reasons why I must refuse your offer. For one, I am certain that you will not be happy with the marriage, as I doubt I will either. And secondly, I doubt your patroness would be very pleased with the arrangement. And I say that for many reasons! For one, I have no dowry! Not to mention, despite my background and heritage, I rarely use any manners I have learned, and I'm one of the most unladylike women ever born! I can't ride side-saddle, I don't have a word filter, not to mention I can barely sew, and-where was I going with this? Oh right. In conclusion, it just really wouldn't work out between us. However," He looks at me with slight confusion and hope, "I do believe I know of someone who would be perfect as your wife."

**~Time Skip!~**

I'm smiling out at the lake happily. After suggesting who I'm positive will make him, and his patroness, happy, Collins left to make his offer and I ran to the Bennet field me and Jane often go to. Mrs. Bennet was behind me in a frazzle with Mr. Bennet, trying to scold me for giving up the chance of marriage.

"Quickly go after him and say you've changed your mind! I'm positive he hasn't reached her house yet! If you hurry, you can get to him first!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bennet. I know you just want to make sure I'm taken care of, and for that I am truly grateful, but I do not belong beside Mr. Collins as his wife" I tell her with a small, apologetic smile. She was close to crying from frustration.

"Thomas! Say something!"

"You are not our daughter" He starts slowly, "But we are responsible for you. Fanny insists you marry Mr. Collins." Mrs. Bennet was nodding along with him.

"Yes, or I shall never see her again!" I roll my eyes, knowing she was just faking, as she often does. She sometimes does this when we don't do something she wants us to.

"Fanny will never see you again if you don't marry Mr. Collins" Mr. Bennet reiterates, as his eye gains his usual twinkle, "And I will never see you if you do. You shall be staying with us until you find a man worthy of your attentions." I jump up and hug him as Mrs. Bennet sputters indignantly. Of course, they do not know I have found someone, and they shall not until I get Darcy to accept me.

I run back to the house, happily. "Jane! Jane!" But I instantly stop when I see Lydia and Kitty shushing me hurriedly and Jane sitting on the steps with a sad and sullen face. "What's wrong?"

**~Time Skip!~**

I lay face front on the bed beside Jane, "I wanna die!"

"I'm upset as well, but that's going a bit overboard" Jane sighs, wiping away a few tears.

"You don't understand Jane! I literally feel like I wanna die! My heart hurts! Badly…." I tell her, clenching my chest as I try to ease the pain my heart is going through. It's like I'm being stabbed there repeatedly.

"For you, I understand. Mr. Darcy is your wiccan soul mate. But Mr. Bingley….Well, I doubt he loves me, or ever did" Jane says, her eyes welling up once more. I quickly lean up and glare at her scoldingly.

"Do not say that! He loves you! And if you start doubting his feelings for you again, I'll pinch you!" I threaten. She just sighs and nods. I frown and fall onto my face again. And then I get an idea. I sit up quickly, "I've got it!"

"What?" Jane asks, confusedly.

"We'll go after them! We'll visit your aunt and uncle in London! Tell them that we just want to get away from here for a bit and want to go sightseeing! And then, we'll make sure, discreetly of course, that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy know that we're there. Mr. Bingley will surely come after you, and, as always, he'll bring Mr. Darcy along!"

"Wouldn't it seem a bit obvious if we just show up right after they've left?"

"Good point….Ok, we'll wait a few more days before leaving! Right now, we plan!"

**~Time Skip!~**

I'm happily spinning on the swing as Jane packs. It's been two days since the Bingleys left with my mate, and we're leaving tomorrow. We already planned everything as well. I was getting a bit dizzy when I briefly saw a familiar figure in front of me, so I quickly stop the swing. A bit too quickly, as my head starts to spin. I shake my head to rid it of any dizziness and grin up at a smiling Charlotte.

"Charlotte!"

"Eva" She greets, "I came to tell you the news."

"You and Mr. Collins are engaged" I say, with a prideful grin.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asks curiously.

"Well, I noticed how you looked at him at the ball, and decided to take the initiative of steering him your way" I say slyly. Of course, I leave out the fact that he proposed to me first, because no girl wants to be second best. Charlotte grins and hugs me.

"Thank you so much!" I laugh.

"It was my pleasure, seeing how happy I've made my friend!"

"And what about you and your Mr. Darcy?" Charlotte asks, pulling away but holding me at arm's length. I frown a bit sadly.

"He and the Bingleys have left for London. Miss Caroline claims it was due to Mr. Darcy's eagerness to visit his sister" I tell her.

"I'm so sorry, Eva. I know how much you liked him" Charlotte says apologetically.

"Yes" I sigh, before grinning slyly, "And that's why me and Jane are going to visit her aunt and uncle in London, and 'accidentally' run into them!" Charlotte laughs.

"Oh, Eva, have you no shame?" She giggles.

"Nope! And that's just the way I like it!" I laugh with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I know I'm late, but it's not my fault! For some reason we still do not know, our internet had shut off for a few days, and it just came back. I was ready to update, but then, blop, internet's gone! So yeah. Here's the next chapter and a new outfit for Eva is, once again, on DeviantArt. **

Almost a week later, after we arrived in London, we've had no such luck in finding the men we love. Jane's aunt and uncle were lovely people and greeted me with welcoming arms. I was getting grumpy as to us misfortune, and because of the fact that I had to leave Bruno behind. I miss my baby!

I groan in frustration as Jane brushes my hair. "Where on earth could they be?!"

"No idea. Look. Why don't we just enjoy our stay and, hope that our paths cross while in town?" Jane suggests.

"I suppose" I sigh, as she finishes. We have a few maids out, gaining some information on them. Seriously, servants are our eyes and ears in the town. They're like ninja spies! It's awesome!

"Didn't you say you needed to shop for materials to make a necklace? Why don't we go into market and look."

"Great idea!" I exclaim happily, regaining my spirits. I hop up and start dragging her out. She laughs at my eagerness.

"Slow down! The market isn't going anywhere!"

**~Time Skip!~**

Jane's aunt decided to join us on our trip and was currently buying a new bonnet while I looked for the materials I need. Obviously I don't buy leaves. I'll just look for them in the forest when we get home. Blood, I'm pretty sure I've got covered. I'll borrow some nutmeg from the cook, and for the feather, I'll just use a spell to summon a raven. I just need beads, twine, and the crystal.

I look around with a frown, unable to spot a store that may sell any of those. I pout and cross my arms. I thought London of all places would have what I need. Jane was in another store without me, claiming to be buying me a birthday present. My birthday is about a week away, and the Bennets have been making plans for surprise.

Then something shines in my eyes. I look over and see a jewelry store. Happy with my luck, I walk over to the store and look in the window. It was just what I need! There was a plain crystal necklace in the window. I grin happily, before frowning at the price. There's no way I can afford that! Dang it! I sigh sadly and go back to where I was waiting for Jane. When she and her aunt come out, her aunt suggested a craft store that sold some art materials. Apparently, Jane told her I was making a necklace and needed some things. My spirits automatically lifted, we head over to the store, and I buy the twine and beads I needed.

Slightly satisfied with our trip, we all head home, just speaking with one another about late going-ons. When we arrived, Jane's uncle had informed us that a friend of theirs was hosting a ball the next day and invited us to attend. And so, Jane's aunt forced us to march right back to the market to pick out new dresses. I've never been so tired from shopping before in my life! 

**~Time Skip!~**

I tugged a bit on yellow strands on my blue corset. It was a masquerade costume ball so our dresses had to be distinguished. I was simple nature nymph and Jane was a water nymph. It was her aunt's suggestion. My hair was curled and half put up in a bun. And it _hurt_! I guess they weren't kidding when they said pain is beauty.

"Stop that" Jane scolds, slapping my hand away as we walked through the large crowd. Apparently Jane's aunt's friend was the wife of an Earl, who had married her despite her lower station. You see, that's what I want. A man who will completely disregard his own pride and title for love. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with Darcy, who is as prideful as they get! Oh well, we'll work on it. Along with the many other things that need work.

It wasn't long before Jane was asked to dance. She accepted and I was left on my own.

"Miss Genevieve." I turn around and, to my shock and extreme happiness, Mr. Darcy was standing behind me, looking as shock as I was. It was quite easy to recognize him. Mostly because I have his voice ingrained into my memory….Ok, that sounds stalkerish. The book said that unrecognized mates may be a bit more possessive than married ones. Guess that's what's been happening.

"Mr. Darcy. I...did not expect to see you here" I say, starting to freeze up a bit.

"The same with me" he says simply, his eyes still a bit wide, but other than that, he's indifferent as always. That's something we _really_ need to work on.

"Oh, well. Me and Jane came to visit her aunt and uncle and do a little sight-seeing. I've only been to the border of London, where I was raised by my grandmother. She did not like coming to the actual place. She prefered to visit different countries instead, and would often randomly state what country we were to visit and that would be it" I ramble, using half lies. My grandmother did take random trips to different countries when I was growing up. I've been to the city, just...not this one. Big Ben hasn't even been made yet! "And….yeah…"

"I see." Was all he said, just staring at me. Not creepily like Mr. Collins though. Thank the Lord he accept Charlotte instead.

"Yes, well….Is Mr. and Miss Bingley here as well?" I ask, looking around.

"No, I'm afraid Miss Caroline had a headache and Mr. Bingley stayed behind to take care of her" Darcy explains. Pity. I wanted to give Bingley a piece of my mind for making Jane heartbroken. Oh well.

"I ask that you pass on my condolences…." I bite my lip, not knowing what else to say. I wasn't planning to see him here! Dang it! I'm not prepared! I want a do-over! "So...How did you know it was me?"

"It's hard to forget someone with hair such as yours. I highly doubt there are others with the same" He says, a bit dryly. Stupid! I chuckle nervously.

"Right. That was a stupid thing to ask."

"And, may I ask, how did you know who I was."

"It's hard to forget someone with an indifferent expression such as yours" I throw back, with a teasing smile. "Seriously, you need to smile more often."

"I see." Darcy pauses for a moment before offering a hand, "May I have the next dance, Miss Genevieve?"

"Only if you call me Eva. We've known each other for more than a month. You _can_ call me that, you know" I smirk, accepting his hand.

**No POV**

Darcy couldn't believe it. When he had visited the marketplace with Georgiana (as she had insisted he come along with her, and, quite frankly, he could never deny her anything), he had saw Genev-Eva looking inside a jewelry store, or more particularly a crystal necklace. Of course, he just thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Ever since he came home he's been seeing her and hearing her voice and laughter everywhere. He even accidentally called her name while listening to Georgiana play the piano.

Of course, the moment her name escaped his lips, his sister demanded to know who she was and started to tease him, stating he found his soul mate. He just rolled his eyes, not able to believe him having one. It was hard to be around his sister when she went off about their wiccan traditions, soul mates being one of most talked about. Originally, he used to be eager to find his own soul mate, but after what happened with Georgiana and Wickham, he lost his own faith in it. His poor, sweet sister was deluded into believing Wickham to be her soul mate, then had her heart ripped out and trampled on. After that, Darcy fully believed the whole soul mate rubbish was just made up, despite Georgiana's claims.

But….Georgiana told him about the books she had been reading, the ones Aunt Catherine gave them about their traditions as wicca (their aunt being a stickler for tradition. And yet, despite this, she constantly claimed he and her daughter to be engaged even though neither had any sort of feelings towards another that would suggest them being soul mates). His sister specifically read out the soul mate part when he denied Eva being his mate, and it actually made sense. His heart clenching at the thought of hurting her, it racing when she laughs or smiles at him, and the utter pain he felt when he left Netherfield, along with Eva, behind. But, being who he was, Darcy still denied it.

"So, how is your sister?" Eva asks as they dance. Darcy was a bit surprised she knew about Georgiana.

"She is well. How did you-"

"It was in the letter Miss Caroline sent to Jane" Eva says, seemingly angry at the thought of the letter. Then again, Caroline has a tendency of being quite rude to people below her station. "Though, I am a bit curious as to what her name is. It wasn't mentioned." 

"Georgiana." Eva smiles, and his heart speeds a bit.

"I like that name. It's really pretty." He could tell she was being sincere. It was in her eyes. It seemed her eyes seemed to tell everything she was feeling. Of course, Georgiana always said that the eyes were the window to the soul, but he waved her off used to the magical mumble jumble she usually spouted out. Sometimes he wished male wicca had magic just so he could use a spell to keep her from talking. Then again, even if they did have magic, he doubts he would have been able to do so to his dear sister.

"So, have you enjoyed your stay in London?" Darcy asks.

"Yes. We went to see a play in the theatre yesterday, and I enjoyed it very much. Partly. It was Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, but they ruined the ending" She complains.

"How so?" he asks, quite curious.

"They weren't supposed to talk to each other when they died. They were supposed to have their own monologues and then kill themselves separately" Eva pouts. He noted that she looked rather cute doing so.

"You seem rather passionate about a play where the main characters die" Darcy remarks.

"Well, of course! It was supposed to be a tragedy. That ending just made it a bit melodramatic. They practically were saying that Shakespeare's original writing isn't good enough! If you do not like it, then too bad. It's his work and it should be produced the way he wrote it. It's disrespectful towards the artist" Eva rants, as the dance comes to a close.

"I can see your point rather clearly" He comments before the music stops and the dancers all clap politely. The two move towards a not so crowded wall to continue their conversations.

"At least it kept me distracted" Eva sighs.

"From what?"

"Oh. The Bennets are planning a surprise for my birthday back home, and I've been trying to keep my mind off of it while here, but it is a bit hard. Especially since Jane keeps going off trying to find me a present" she says.

"Well, happy early birthday. May I ask how old you will be turning?"

Eva smirks teasingly at him, which made his heart pound, "Why, good sir, you should know never to ask a lady her age."

"As true as that is, madam," Darcy starts with a teasing glint in his eyes as well, "I have not known you to act as a lady."

"Touche" She grins. "I shall be turning 26 in a weeks time." Then she sighs falsely, "I fear at the rate I am going, I am a spinster in the making. However, Charlotte is older than me and had just become engaged, so there is hope for me yet!" Darcy paused for a moment. Charlotte? Her plain and dull friend was getting married before the lovely woman before him? Who on earth would chose her over Eva? It was quite obvious that Eva was the more handsome of the two.

"May I ask to whom she is to be married to?" 

"Mr. Collins" Eva shrugs. And that just confused Darcy. According to Eva at the Netherfield ball, Mr. Collins had an obsession with her. Not as high as his obsession with Darcy's aunt, but still. "He proposed to me the day after the ball, but I refused him, gently mind you, I am not cruel, and suggested that Charlotte would be a better wife. Mostly because she fit the standards he not so subtly said he wanted in a wife. Which mostly consisted of pleasing his patroness. Either way, Charlotte was delighted when he asked for her hand, as she had liked him for a while. I should probably go into the matchmaking business, don't you think so Mr. Darcy?" Eva asks, with a jolly smirk.

She refused a marriage proposal? And offered her friend? This really shouldn't surprise him as everything about Eva was unconventional. According to Mrs. Bennet, Eva is quite proud of her decision to only marry for love. And he rather admired that. He himself felt the same. Of course, according to both Georgiana and his Aunt Catherine, he will have to marry his soul mate, as he would not be able to live without her. He did not like that. It felt like he had no choice in his own marriage. Thank the Lord that soul mates were a myth, at least in his opinion.

"If that is where you think your talents would be best suited, Miss, then I have no objections" He says, his lips twitching for a moment. She gasps and point at him. He frowns in confusion

"Just now! You almost smiled! The world must be ending! Goodbye cruel world" She says melodramatically, pretending to swoon. And Darcy just couldn't resist. He let out a snort of amusement. And at that, Eva just gapes at him. "That has to be the first time I heard you laugh!"

"I didn't laugh" He immediately denies.

"Not fully, but you did, what my Nana calls, snort-laughed, so it counts" She argues defiantly. Eva bounces giddily and laughs, "We're finally making progress!"

"In what?" Darcy asks, confused.

"In making you loosen up! You're too stiff and uptight! It's not healthy" She tells him.

"I don't see a problem in it." 

"Well that's because you're too prideful."

"I thought you said it was a virtue."

"No. I said it can be either, depending on how it is used. And you, sir, do not use it modestly, I regret to inform you" Eva says, with a nod of finality. Darcy ponders on what she could possibly mean, until she is called away. She looks at him and curtsies with a smile.

"Goodnight Mr. Darcy." He bows politely.

"You as well, Miss Eva."


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey guys! So, to answer a few people who were a little confused, yes. The Darcy Family are wiccans, but, of course, no one else knows except them and a select few. Anyway, please enjoy!**

"It was just amazing! We're finally making progress!" I happily bounce on the bed as we get ready for sleep.

"I'm happy for you" Jane says with a sad smile. I gasp, finally realizing how rude I am.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Jane! That was extremely inconsiderate of me!"

"It's alright, Eva. You didn't mean anything by it. I know you're just excited, and if it was me and Mr. Bingley, I would've been the same."

"Still. It was rude" I sigh, falling onto my back. "It's just….It's like he suddenly cares about me and it's making my heart race rapidly." Jane smiles.

"Well, I'm still happy that you and Mr. Darcy got to spend some time together. Now. Let's go to bed. It is rather late out."

**~Time Skip!~**

We were eating breakfast when the mail came. To my surprise, there was a letter for me. Curiously, I open it and read.

"What is it?" Jane asks, looking over my shoulder.

"It's from Charlotte. She and Mr. Collins have gotten married while we're here and she's finally settled in her new home. She's asked me to come visit them" I explain. I'm so happy for her!

"That's wonderful! You should go" Jane encourages.

"I suppose. But what about you?" I ask, a bit worried for Jane. After all, Mr. Bingley hasn't contacted her yet. Then again, Mr. Darcy _just_ found out we were here. I'm sure he's told him about Jane, so hopefully, it won't be too long before he comes to call on her.

"I'll be fine. You go on ahead, and give them my congratulations."

"Well, alright then. I'll write her my response."

**~Time Skip!~**

By the time of the next day, I had arrived back home and rested, eager to visit my friend. Bruno was happy I was home and gave me about a hundred licks. As always, I decided to ride Secretariat there in order to stretch my poor boy's legs. Bruno, being the clingy baby he is, followed me despite my many times telling him to stay.

"Fine. If you insist on coming, the least you can do is behave! No growling, no barking. I do not want Charlotte to be embarrassed, do you understand?" I lecture him as we arrive at their home. Bruno barks in understanding as my name is called. I look over with a wide grin and wave. "Charlotte!" I hop off of my horse and hug my friend tightly. Bruno barks loudly to get her attention and she scratches behind his ear. I shrug, "I told him to stay home, but he followed me anyway."

"Oh, it's alright. He's just loyal" Charlotte waves me off.

"Welcome to our humble abode" Mr. Collins greets. I smile and nod.

"Thank you for inviting me" I say, as they lead me and Bruno inside. Mr. Collins had gotten used to my large puppy, so it was of no trouble to him. Bruno, after he realized that Mr. Collins was over me and no longer creeped me out, was accepting of him. Seriously, he acts more human than ever since we were sent here. It's like he can read feelings!

"My wife encourages me to spend as much time in the garden as possible for the sake of my health" he informs me. Charlotte gives me a smile and rolls her eyes a bit, having gotten used to his speeches.

"My dear, I think our guest is tired after her journey" She says, leading me further inside as Collins stops at a window and continues speaking to himself. That man just keeps getting stranger and stranger, but at least Charlotte can handle it. That, or she ignores him. But knowing Charlotte, she probably does both. I look back and giggle, seeing Bruno had stopped beside Collins and was looking up at him with a tilted head, as though he was actually listening. He probably was. Despite what Nana claimed, I still think he has some sort of human understanding.

Charlotte leads me to a room and we both sit down. "We shan't be disturbed here," She says, pouring some tea, "This parlor is for my own particular use. Oh, Eva, it's such a pleasure to run my own home." I smile at her.

"Well, I'm just glad you're happy. Despite my own feelings towards Mr. Collins, I do believe he will make a wonderful husband for you."

"Oh, he is absolutely amazing. Though his speeches do hold me some concern" She giggles at that, and I join in.

"Charlotte, come here" Collins calls from outside. "Charlotte!" 

"Has the pig escaped again?" She calls out, hurrying to the window. Charlotte gasps a bit, "Oh, it's Lady Catherine. Come and see, Eva." I stand up and look out the window to see a carriage riding from the house.

"Great news, great news" Collins says through the window. Bruno hopped up beside him, panting happily. Oh wow. Even Bruno is taller than him! "We've received an invitation to visit Rosings this evening from Lady Catherine de Bourg."

"How wonderful" Charlotte says happily. I look down at my riding clothes. I don't think it's the best thing to wear, especially since I don't want to embarrass Charlotte in front of her husband's boss...

"Do not make yourself uneasy, Miss Genevieve, about your apparel" Collins assures me.

Charlotte nods, "Just put on whatever you've brought that's best."

"Lady Catherine's never been averse to the truly humble."

I smile and quickly change into my favorite blue dress. And, a little while later, we were on our way to Rosings.

"Bruno, you will have to wait outside" I inform my dog as the Collins' walk up the front steps. "You sit here and….look out for burglars or something." He barks and does as instrusted. I shake my head with a smile as how he seems to be eyeing every person walking by. I quickly follow my friends up the steps.

"One of the most extraordinary sights in all of Europe, is it not?" Collins asks. "The glazing alone cost upwards of 20,000 pounds." The butler showed us in, and I waited with Charlotte while Collins walked forward to speak with Lady Catherine.

"Your Ladyship" He bows towards her, and then to the girl beside her, "Miss de Bourgh." And then he motions us forward. We stood and curtsy. Lady Catherine is a much older woman with a stern face and her daughter looked rather sickly. Though she seemed to remind me of Mary for some reason….

"So you are Genevieve Rosenwald?" she questions.

"I am, Your Ladyship" I reply with a nod. She eyes me, a bit critically.

"Has your hair always been like that?" I was a bit put off by the question. Why do I feel as though she's trying to find every fault in me?

"No, Your Ladyship. The end started fading to another color when I turned 15" I answer. She hums a bit, still eyeing me, before turning to her daughter.

"This is my daughter, Anne." The door creaked and a parrot squawked, causing us to look over. And, to my utter shock, Mr. Darcy was there. This man seems to be doing that quite often.

"Mr. Darcy" I say, my brain freezing and going on a little lock down.

"Mr. Darcy, I had no idea we had the honor" Collins greets him.

"Miss Genevieve, I am a guest here" Darcy answers, ignoring Collins. I was bit upset that he called me by my full name, but I quickly remembered who we're in front of.

Lady Catherine stands up, "You know my nephew?"

"Yes ma'am. I had the pleasure of meeting him in Hertfordshire" I explain. And then I notice a rounder man beside my mate.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam. How do you do?"

**~Time Skip!~**

As we were about to sit for dinner, Lady Catherine decided she did not like the seating arrangement and quickly corrected it. So now, Collins was sitting in my seat, and I was sitting in his. Which was between Charlotte and, enter happy squeal, Mr. Darcy. Once she was satisfied, we all sat to eat.

"I trust your family is in good health, Miss Genevieve?" Darcy broke the silence between us.

"They are, thank you. Jane is still in London with her aunt and uncle, however. I decided to come home early. Is Miss Caroline feeling better?" I ask, keeping up the manners Nana ingrained in my head. It is times like these I thank her for those rather boring lessons.

"I do not know. I left London last night and have not heard from them as of yet."

I was about to continue our conversation, but Lady Catherine decided she actually wanted to talk to me. "Do you play the pianoforte, Miss Rosenwald?"

Unsure of why that matters, I answer anyway, "Yes, ma'am. I often do duets with Mary."

"Do you draw?"

"Sometimes, ma'am." What is this, twenty questions?

"Your sisters, do they draw?"

"I do not have any sisters, ma'am."

"Then who is Mary?" She asks.

"She is the daughter of my host. I live with the Bennets, but they treat me as family."

"Why do you live with another family?" She asks, bit accusingly. I don't see how this is any of her business, but it's my mate's aunt, so I don't wanna offend her.

"The Rosenwald estate and fortune were entailed. When my grandmother died, everything went to my cousin, who kicked me out of my home. So I traveled to Longbourn from London. The Bennets found me and offered me shelter."

"And what of your parents?"

"They died when I was only three. My grandmother was the one to raise me."

"I see. So, I'm assuming your governess has left you." 

"I've had no governess, ma'am." I do believe that should my comedy career end, I could always go into acting.

"No governess?" Lady Catherine asks, as though scandalized. "Could your family not afford one?"

"No ma'am. We were rather wealthy. It's just that my grandmother believed there to be no use of a governess when she could teach me better herself."

"And you were raised in London? Why haven't I seen or heard of the Rosenwald family if you were from such a high station?" I bristle at the question. It was as if she were trying to prove me a liar or something. I mean, I am, but it's not as if everything is lie.

"My grandmother prefered her privacy, so we lived on the borders instead of the actual town. And even then, she would often have us travel, wanting me to learn more about other countries through personal experience" I explain cooly, narrowing my eyes a bit, daring her to ask anything else. "And if you must know, madame, my grandmother was a countess." And the lies keep growing….I can't help but feel that these lies are going to catch up with me eventually….Nah!

"You give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person" Catherine states, "Pray, what is your age?"

"I am 25, Your Ladyship" I answer, with a tone that says 'Don't you dare say anything about it!' Oh, I'm so bad!

**~Time Skip!~**

"Come, Miss Rosenwald, and play for us. For music is my delight. In fact, there are few people in England who have more true enjoyment of music than myself or better natural taste. If I had ever learnt I should have been a great proficient. So would Anne, if her health would have allowed her" Catherine says, apparently eager to boast about her daughter, despite her sickly nature.

"It would be a pleasure, ma'am" I cursty, eager to make her eat her words. Sure, she didn't _say_ anything, but I'm positive she thought it! I sit at the piano and begin to play Bella's Lullaby from Twilight. I had memorized it when I was going through my Twilight phase (because _every_ girl has gone through a Twilight phase). And it's a double plus because that means Miss Catty doesn't know it and I can rub it in her face! My respect is earned, and so far, she hasn't shown me much of it.

While I played, I could hear Lady Catherine talking to Darcy about his sister, Georgiana. I thanked the Lord that I could multitask, as I was eavesdropping on them as I played the piano. When Catherine started talking with Charlotte, I internally squealed like a fangirl as Darcy came over towards me.

"Are you trying to scare me, Mr. Darcy, while coming over to listen to my playing?" I ask playfully.

"I'm well enough acquainted with you, Miss Genevieve, to know that I cannot alarm you even should I wish it" He replies, pleasantly. I glanced up at him to see his lips twitch a bit. I'm so happy! If we keep this up, I'll have him actually smiling in no time at all!

"What was my friend like in Hertfordshire?" I hear Colonel Fitzwilliam ask. I just kept my eyes on the piano, my fingers gliding the keys easily.

"Would you really care to know?" I ask, casting a teasing glance towards my mate. "Well, then, you should be prepared to hear something rather dreadful. The first time I saw him at the assembly, he danced with nobody at all. Even though gentlemen were scarce and there was more than one young lady sitting down without a partner."

"I knew nobody beyond my own party" Darcy defends himself.

"True, and you do not dance with someone you do not know" I smirk.

"Fitzwilliam, I need you" Lady Catherine demands. Quite loudly. Thankfully, I was able to play without pause or mistake. Me and my mate were quiet for a moment as I played.

"I do not have the talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before" Darcy finally admits.

"I could tell. I had a friend who acted the same. She was quite a shy little thing too" I say, talking about Jane. Believe it or not, she was even more shy before I came into the family. I got her to loosen up a bit though. Now she's usually just shy with people of higher stations and Mr. Bingley. About him, I'm starting to think his usual rambling is just a nervous tick. That, or he's just like that all the time. But it would make sense if it was.

"So, where did you learn such a piece? I do not believe I've ever heard it before" Darcy remarks.

"And that would make sense. My grandmother wrote it for me on my 16th birthday" I make up. Obviously she didn't write it at all, and it wasn't made for me. It's just when I first heard it, that's all.

"It's a wonderful song" Darcy comments, "What is it called?"

Oh dear. Uh…. "Eva's Lullaby." Ok. That works. And after that, there was silence between us as I continued to play the piano and he stood and listened. Better than nothing I suppose.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hey guys! First off, I found my long lost twin last week! Not really, but it feels like it. Seriously, we have so much in common! Even more than I do with my real family! Secondly, I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. In all honesty, I thought I had updated this chapter and was about to post the fifteenth chapter when I noticed this one wasn't up! I'm so sorry! And thirdly, I feel so bad for Eva in this chapter, but I have to do what I have to do! Don't kill me! Please enjoy! As much as you can at least!**

I was writing to Jane, to tell her about my progress with Darcy and to ask if Mr. Bingley called on her yet, when the door burst open. Bruno stands abruptly and starts snarling in warning. But he stops and slowly sits back down as I blink at the intruder in shock.

"Mr. Darcy" I greet, standing up. He looked rather….out of sorts. Which is really unusual for him. "You can sit if you'd like." He said nothing and just stood there, playing with the gloves that were in his hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Collins have gone out for business in the village."

He nods and looks around for a moment, seeming as if he's struggling for words. Finally, thank the Lord, he spoke, "This is a charming house. I believe my aunt did a great deal to it when Mr. Collins first arrived."

I smile with a nod. Is it just me, or is he being shy? That's so cute! "I think so as well. She could not have bestowed her kindness on a more grateful subject." But all I get is silence, as he plays with his gloves. "Shall I call for tea?"

"No. Thank you" He says immediately. The door opens and Darcy quickly excuses himself, "Good day, Miss Eva. It's been a pleasure." And with that, he hurriedly walks off. I peek around the corner to see Charlotte curtsying to a retreating Mr. Darcy.

"What on earth have you done to poor Mr. Darcy?" she asks teasingly.

"I have no idea" I laugh, and she quickly joins in.

**~Time Skip!~**

Mr. Collins was giving a sermon speech as we all sat to listen….Sort of. I kinda dozed off for a bit, before Charlotte discreetly nudged me, waking me up with a start. Thankfully, only Darcy noticed, and he seemed to take amusement in it. Which I was proud of.

"Every mind must have some counselor to whom it may apply for consolation in distress. There are many conveniences which others can supply and which we cannot procure for ourselves. I have now principally in view those objects which are only to be obtained through intercourse-" Thunder interrupted him and I had a rather hard time hiding my giggles. A stern glance from Charlotte stopped me, though I could see a small smile on her face, along with many others, such as Darcy (well his eyes smiled) and the Colonel. "Forgive me. Through the intercourse of friendship or civility. On such occasions, the proud man step forth to meet you not with cordiality of affection but with the suspicion of one who reconnoiters an enemy."

I started to doze off into a daydream once more. Which mostly consisted of romantic dates with my soul mate, Mr. Darcy. I keep hoping real Darcy will be as romantic as daydream Darcy. Eventually, I decide to just talk with Colonel Fitzwilliam, figuring it wouldn't be good if I accidentally say something in my subconscious that I'll regret.

"So, how long are you going to stay in Kent, Colonel?" I ask quietly.

"As long as Darcy chooses. I'm at his disposal" he answers.

"Apparently everyone is at his disposal" I remark.

"Darcy is a most loyal companion. From what I heard on our journey here, he recently came to the rescue of one of his friends just in time" the Colonel says.

"What happened?" I ask, feeling very curious.

"He saved the man from an imprudent marriage." …..Wait a minute….No, he couldn't….

"Who was the man?" I whisper harshly, hoping I'm completely wrong.

"His closest friend, Charles Bingley."

…..WHAT?! HOW DARE HE?! HOW COULD HE DO THIS ME?! THAT-THAT-JERKFACE, SON OF A HALF-TROLL!

"Did Mr. Darcy give a reason for this interference?" I ask, barely containing my anger. My teeth were gritted and I avoided Darcy's curious and slightly worried gaze from across the room.

"There were apparently strong objections to the lady" the Colonel answers, seeming oblivious to my plight.

"What kind of objections? Her lack of fortune?" If it was that, so help me- 

"I think it was her family that was considered unsuitable." THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

"So he separated them" I mutter, my anger turning to sadness and my eyes water a bit. How could he do this to me? He knows how I feel about the Bennets. Why would he betray me like this?

"I believe so. I know nothing else."

"I should have known. I should have known it was him" I hiss to myself, now ignoring the Colonel in my anger. According to Caroline, _Darcy_ was the one who suggested they leave, eager to see his sister. Apparently, that was just a cover to keep Jane and Bingley apart!

I ignore everything and everyone, focusing on my anger and sadness. I'm completely heartbroken. Literally. My heart feels like it's being ripped in two. It probably was….

**~Time Skip!~**

I run through the storm, ignoring the rain splattering on me and the thunder rolling in the distance. The only thing on my mind was Darcy's betrayal. I finally find some shelter and lean against a pillar, gasping for breath as I try to calm down. And then I am met with the very man who caused all this. AKA, last man I want to see!

"Miss Genevieve," He starts, with a soft look in his eye. Of course, I ignored that in favor of glaring at him. "I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment. I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you. I have to see you. I have fought against my better judgement, my family's expectation, the strangeness of your ways, all these things, and I'm willing to put them aside and ask you to end my agony."

"I don't understand" I say slowly, now feeling rather confused in spite of my anger.

"I love you." Well, that was the shock of a lifetime! I think my brain broke…. "Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand." He loves me….He loves me! WOOHOO! Wait...HOW DARE HE ADMIT TO LOVING ME AFTER HE BETRAYED MY TRUST! And did he just insult me while trying to propose?!

"Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through and I am sorry to have cause you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done." No it wasn't! I was trying to get you to love me, but after this….

"Is this your reply?"

"Yes."

"Are you...Are you laughing at me?"

"No."

"Are you rejecting me?"

"I'm sure the feelings which, as you've told me, have hindered your regard will help you in overcoming it!" I snap at him. Against his better judgement, huh?!

"Might I ask why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus repulsed?"

"Well, let's see! First off, you insulted my behavior, which, while I may agree that it's completely unconventional, is not something you do to one you claim to love! Secondly, you just said that you're telling me this against your better judgement! And thirdly! That had to be one of the most unromantic proposals I've ever heard! Second only to Mr. Collins rather rehearsed one!"

"Believe me-"

"I admit that I do things differently from other women! But you just don't say that! That was incredibly rude! Not to mention the other reasons for my rejection, which you already know of!"

"What reasons?!" 

"Do you think that anything might tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved friend, who I view as a sister?! Do you deny it, Mr. Darcy?" I snarl at him, letting my anger get the best of me. Though, I think that ship sailed a long time ago. "That you separated a young couple who loved each other exposing your friend to the center of the world for caprice and _my_ friend to it's scorn for disappointed hopes! And involving them both in misery of the gravest kind?!"

"I do not deny it."

"How could you do it?!"

"Because I believed your friend indifferent to him!" 

"Indifferent?!"

"I watched them most carefully and realized his attachment was deeper than hers." 

"She's _shy_! I even told that to Mr. Bingley! She's shy and modest, and instead of asking _me_, her confidant and best friend, who knows her well, you decided that you knew her better!"

"I did it for his own good!" 

"Jane hardly shows her true feelings to me!" At least he looked a bit ashamed at himself. And well he should be! "I suppose you suspect that his fortune had some bearing-"

"No!" Darcy quickly intercepts, "I wouldn't do your friend the dishonor. Though it was suggested-"

"What was?!"

"It was made perfectly clear that an advantageous marriage-"

"Did Jane give you that impression?!"

"No! No! No. There was, however, I have to admit, the matter of her family."

"Their want of connection? Mr. Bingley didn't seem to vex himself about that!"

"No, it was more than that" He insists.

"How?!"

"It was the lack of propriety shown by her mother, her three younger sisters, even on occasion, her father" Darcy snaps. And at that, my mind goes blank. I know they aren't family by blood, but they might as well be. They took me in when I had no where to go, they cared for me as their own daughter, and loved me as a family should. They're just as good as my real family, and he dares insult them to my face?! No one messes with a Rosenwald's family! NO ONE! "Forgive me. Your friend, I must exclude from this."

"And what about Mr. Wickham?"

"Mr. Wickham?" Darcy spats out his name, "I thought you were wary of him. Did not trust him, I recall you mentioning."

"And I do. Nor was I inclined to believe his tale, but your antics regarding Jane have made it seem more probable. I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt! I trusted you and you betrayed me! But, hey, let's go back to the beginning of our conversation and work our way down! Might as well explain everything in detail now, seeing how I expect this to be the last time I ever see you! Let's start with the Bennets! I know how she can act! And I get it, I really do, but the fact of the matter is that Mrs. Bennet is just worried about her family's future! Their land is entailed to Mr. Collins! When Mr. Bennet dies, it will all go to him, and he has the choice of kicking them out should he choose to! Which is why Mrs. Bennet wants her daughters to live well off and be settled as to not fear of them being on the streets! But, who cares about that little fact?! Certainly not yourself! No, what only matters is the fact that she is hoping her daughters will find rich husbands! What mother _doesn't_ want that?! You mean to condemn Mrs. Bennet for that, then you must condemn every mother on the planet! Now let's move onto Jane! So, according to _you_, because she's shy and doesn't know how to respond to certain things revolving romance, she _must_ be indifferent and hoping to score a rich husband, like the gold diggers her and her family are! Not once did you ever think that she could just be inexperienced with romance and shy about her own feelings! Not once! Your own arrogance and pride has let to this, Mr. Darcy! Because it appears that you just couldn't stand the thought of you being _wrong_, that you immediately made up your mind about _my_ friend and didn't bother asking anyone else! I trusted you! And you just threw it back in my face! I told you before that when my trust is lost, it takes a rather long time to earn it back." I take a deep breath, my heart practically splitting in two at me rejecting me. But I have to. I can't have a husband I don't trust. That's one of the things marriage stands on! It's impossible to be married without trust. I shake my head sadly, "But I do not think you _can_ earn it back. Not after this." It breaks my heart further to see his face for once not be a cold mask. His mask having been replaced with an extremely heartbroken expression. "Goodbye Mr. Darcy." And with that, I push past him and slowly make my way back to the Collins' home, tears streaming down my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hey guys! To respond to some people, yes, Darcy was completely unromantic in his proposal. Word of advice for all the men out there, when proposing, don't mention you're girls flaws when asking for their hands in marriage. It's a super buzzkill and will most likely get you rejected. I think. At least that's what would happen with me. Oh well. I shan't stall you any longer! Here is the next chapter!**

The next day, I took Secretariat out for a ride to collect my thoughts. Bruno was right behind us as always.

Right after I collapsed onto my bed, I broke out into sobs. Charlotte came in a bit later, worried for me. And then she spent the entire night trying to comfort me as my heart split in two. Bruno tried to help as well, sleeping next to me on the bed all night. It didn't help but it's the thought that counts. I felt as though I were dying the entire night. Which makes sense, as the book had said that rejection of a mate will lead to extreme pains and, possibly but hopefully not in this case, death. I mean, I lived through the night, so that means I'm fine. I was a bit worried about accidentally killing the love of my life via rejection, but after a quick glance into the book, I was assured.

Turns out is if the mates do not have a child, should one mate die, the other will follow. Since me and Darcy obviously don't have children, our lives are connected. It's different for mates with children because one mate will have to stay behind to care for the child. But after the child is properly settled into life alone, the mate who lives will follow their love into the afterlife. It explains why Nana lived so long. Grandpa died in the car crash with my parents, but Nana needed to stay behind to take care of me, since both parents were in the crash and died on impact.

It's a bit confusing, but it works. A few hours of mindlessly exploring the forest, I head back to the Collins'. They were out for business once more, Charlotte advising her husband that I needed some alone time. When I got back and put Secretariat away, I went into Charlotte's parlor to see a letter with my name on it.

Assuming it was from Charlotte to explain where they went and when they'll be back, I opened it. To my surprise, it was from someone I least expected.

_Dear Genevieve. I shall not renew the sentiments which were so disgusting to you, but if I may, I will address the two offenses you have laid against me. My father loved Mr. Wickham as a son. In consequence he left him a generous living. But upon my father's death, Mr. Wickham announced he had no intention of taking orders. He demanded the value of the living which he was given and which he gambled away within weeks. He then wrote demanding more money, which I refused, after which he severed all acquaintance. He came back to see us last summer, at which point he declared passionate love for my sister, whom he tried to persuade to elope with him. She is to inherit 30,000 pounds. When it was made clear he would never receive of penny of that inheritance, he disappeared. I will not attempt to convey the depth of Georgiana's despair. She was fifteen years old. As to the other matter, of Jane Bennet and Mr. Bingley. Though the motives which governed me may to you appear insufficient, they were in the service of a friend. I did not mean to insult her as I did, and I wish you will eventually forgive me for my harsh words against her and her family. I have chosen to leave this letter when you were not home, because, as you said, you do not wish to see me again. I can only hope that you have actually read this letter and have not thrown it out the moment you realized who it was from. Fitzwilliam Darcy._

I knew I couldn't trust Wickham! I knew it! But the rest of the letter….

"Eva?" I jump when I hear Charlotte's voice and turn towards her quickly. She gives me a concerned look, "Why are you crying?" I reach up and feel that I am, indeed, crying. "Are you alright?" I swallow the lump in my throat and slowly shake my head.

"I don't think so…."

"Oh, Eva" Charlotte comes over and hugs me tightly. And I just start sobbing onto her shoulder as she comforts me throughout the night.

**~Time Skip!~**

I sigh for the thousandth time as I climb off of Secretariat. He seemed to realize I was out of it, and slowly walked home, having remembered the way, without my guidance. I lead him to the stable and untack him, trying to keep myself from crying again.

When that's over with, I head inside with Bruno, ready to just flop into bed and sleep, as I didn't get much last night. I frown when I hear people scrambling around inside and I can hear Mrs. Bennet shouting to some of the girls to hide. Shrugging, I just open the door, only to not see anyone. Maybe I imagined it.

"SURPRISE!" I jump with a scream as every Bennet pops out of nowhere. I gasp for breath. "Happy birthday!"

"It's my birthday?" I ask stupidly. Lydia and Kitty burst out laughing and Mrs. Bennet is wearing a wide grin. "Oh yeah." I had forgotten with all the non-happy excitement.

"Come, come dear. Sit down" Mrs. Bennet urges, pulling me to a chair. I see Jane, her aunt, and her uncle all sitting as well.

"Jane! You're back" I say with a smile.

"You didn't think I would miss your birthday, did you?" She asks teasingly.

"In all honesty, I forgot about it" I laugh.

"We noticed!" Kitty and Lydia say together, still giggling. I just stick my tongue out at them. Betty, our maid, comes out carrying a decorated cake with lit candles on top, and lays it on the table.

"Happy birthday, miss" she says with a smile, before wandering off.

"Go on. Make a wish" Mrs. Bennet urges, her smile growing even wider, if possible. I shrug and close my eyes. Well….I wish that Mr. Darcy could change and that we can finally be together. Yeah. That works. I open my eyes and blow out the candles. The group claps and the girls cheer a bit loudly, with squeals. Betty comes back with a knife and starts to cut the cake, handing it out to everyone.

Once we were done eating, Mr. Bennet leaves and comes back with a wrapped box. "Ok, now this is too much. You guys didn't need to get me anything."

"Oh hush. You're a part of the family, dear" Mrs. Bennet assures me, with a twinkle in her eyes that usually belongs in Mr. Bennet's. I give her a curious glance, wondering why she was acting like that. Kitty and Lydia giggles, Mary gives a small smile, and Jane is just grinning broadly. It was as if they knew something I didn't.

Waving it off a bit, I open the box and take out the papers inside. What on earth….Oh my gosh! "Adoption contracts?" I look at them with a slightly confused expression, but starting to feel rather joyful.

"Surprise!" Kitty and Lydia shout out happily. I look over at Mr and Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet looked rather proud of herself and Mr. Bennet was giving me a happy smile.

"You see, me and Thomas were speaking about what to get you for your birthday-"

"Meaning she thought up something and ordered me to go along with it" Mr. Bennet gives teasing grin. I giggle as Mrs. Bennet huffs.

"You agreed whole-heartedly, so don't give me that! Anyway, we decided that, since you are practically a part of the family anyway, we might as well make it official! So, we went to the office and got some legal contracts. All you need to do is sign them and you will officially be a Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet says happily. I give the two a watery smile and quickly run over to give them hugs.

"Thank you" I tell them gratefully.

"Now, once you sign those papers, I demand you call me mother" Mrs. Bennet orders with a nod. I laugh through my tears.

"As you wish...Mother." Mr. Bennet hands me a quill and I sign my name at the bottom. Kitty and Lydia squeal happily and Jane hugs me tightly.

"Welcome to the family, Eva!" Bruno howls as Kitty and Lydia join the hug.

**~Time Skip!~**

"I'm quite over him, Eva" Jane tells me later that day. After they explained the specifics of the adoption contract, me and Jane decided to sit in the parlor. First she handed me a letter from her sister Elizabeth welcoming me to the family. She couldn't visit because she was busy with the convent she finally decided to join… Anyway, we decided to just talk about her trip now. "If he passed me in the street, I'd hardly notice." She's such a liar, but I suppose that's her coping mechanism. Just as mine was to sob on Charlotte's shoulder all night…."London is so diverting, as you know. So, what news from Kent?"

"Charlotte is extremely happy with how it's turned out. Collins seems to enjoy her company as well. Although, I can't really tell. It's hard to with him, but Charlotte seems to understand him. Lady Catherine is….Well my Nana said if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Jane laughs at that.

"Eva! Jane! Tell mama, tell her!" Kitty screams, running into the room, bawling her eyes out.

"Oh, Kitty, stop making such a fuss" Her-our aunt orders. They demanded I call them Auntie and Uncle, just like Mrs-Mama did. I'm still getting used to it.

"Why didn't she ask me as well?" Kitty demands. Lydia is just smiling and skipping around Kitty.

"She probably can't afford it." 

"I've just as much right as Lydia!"

"If I could but go to Brighton" Mama says.

"Also because I'm two years older!"

"Let's all go" Auntie sighs.

"Lydia's been invited to go to Brighton with the Forsters" Jane explains.

"A little sea-bathing would set me up very nicely."

"I shall dine with the officers every night" Lydia gloats, dancing around. So that's what's going on. Kitty wants to go see the officers as well. Oh well. Can't do much about that.

**~Time Skip!~**

"Eva, dear, you must accompany us" Auntie says as we settle into the kitchen. "We've barely spent any time to get to know you, and now that you're our niece, it is mandatory."

"And the Peak District is not Brighton. And officers are very thin on the ground, which may influence your decision" Uncle says. Jane and me explained my aversion to soldiers after finding out about Mr. Wickham.

"The glories of nature. What are men compared to rocks and mountains" Mary says, pondering the thought.

"Well, I suppose I could go. After all, I need the fresh air after all the excitement going on" I nod in agreement to the offer. Auntie claps.

"Oh, wonderful!" Then Betty walks in with a package.

"There's a parcel here for Miss Genevieve." I blink in confusion and take it from her with a small thank you.

"What is it?" Jane asks. I open the box and pull out a simple crystal necklace.

"It's a necklace."

"It's pretty" Jane compliments. But, who is it from? Who knew I wanted a crystal necklace? I mean, Jane knew, but this can't be from her. Oh well. I'll find out later. Right now, I should get started on the pendant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hey guys! so, I saw Avengers Age of Ultron and let me just say, IT WAS FRIKIN AWESOME! Too bad I didn't get to see it in IMAX, but it wasn't being played anymore :'( It would've been amazing though! Anyway, I loved it so much, I've decided to start a Marvel series! With, wait for it~, HETALIA! Basically, it'll revolve around my version of Nyo!America and a few of her states, all of which will be paired with some of my favorite characters! So, Hetalia and Marvel fans, look out for them. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

To be honest, it was amazing here. We explored so many places as we traveled around. Auntie and Uncle both prefer to use a carriage, but I decided to ride Secretariat for the trip. He could always use the exercise. So, Bruno used my spot in the carriage when he gets tired, much to Auntie and Uncle's amusement. Secretariat enjoyed wandering around with Bruno. It was rather beautiful out here.

I was wearing the crystal necklace the entire trip, not wanting to take it off and lose it. It's not a working pendant just yet. I have to brew the potion first, and it needs to sit for a few days. It should be ready when I get back home. Jane advised me to hide it under the bed as it brewed. Mostly because the closet was full of clothes and Kitty liked to rummage through our things.

"Oh, what are men compared to rocks and mountains?" Uncle quotes Mary.

"Or carriages that work" Auntie adds. Eventually we found a giant tree and decided to stop for lunch. Auntie and Uncle decided to draw and I played fetch with Bruno, using a stick he found. Secretariat was grazing nearby.

"Where exactly are we?" I question, after throwing the stick farther than before.

"I think we're quite close to Pemberley" Auntie answers. I freeze, my brain going into shock. Oh dear….

"Mr. Darcy's home?" 

"That's the fellow. Very well stocked lake. I've a hankering to see it" Uncle remarks. Against my better judgement, I allow them to take me there. I didn't want to ruin their fun after all they've done for me. Besides, Mr. Darcy shouldn't be there. He's supposed to be in London….I hope….

**~Time Skip!~**

Pemberley was rather large and elegant. While the Rosings was more extravagant, Pemberley was more simple, but it worked. I kept getting distracted during the tour, but I was able to keep up. Eventually, we were taken to a room full of statues.

"Is your master much at Pemberley?" Uncle asks as I look around.

"Not as much as I would wish, sir, for he dearly loves it here" Mrs. Reynolds, the hear maid, answers. She was the one giving us the tour. Turns out, Darcy allows people to come view his home. Of course, there are areas off-limits, but that's mostly the bedrooms. and private parlors.

"If he should marry, you might see more of him" Auntie replies. My heart breaks slightly at that. He proposed to me and I said no….But I had a good reason! And now I feel as though I'm just making excuses….

"Yes, madam, but I do not know when that will be." I stopped listening after that, just looking at the art. I'm such an idiot. I rejected my soul mate. But he broke my trust in him! He ruined Jane and Mr. Bingley's relationship because of his own prejudice! And then I reach a bust statue of Darcy….Figures. Is this some sign from God telling me that I screwed up and now he's punishing me for it? Because it sure feels that way! 

"This is he, Mr. Darcy" Mrs. Reynolds says, coming up behind me with my Aunt and Uncle.

"A handsome face. Eva, is it a true likeness?" Auntie asks.

"Does the young lady know Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Reynolds asks happily, sounding as though she was hoping for something else.

"A little" I answer, trying to keep back tears. I don't deal with betrayal very well….and it's worse since it was my mate who did so.

"Do you not think him a handsome man, Miss?"

"Yes, I daresay he is" I remark, before going silent. Mrs. Reynolds starts to talk about Georgiana and I become curious. I wander off to find her, hearing some piano music be played. Figuring it must be her, I follow the music to another room. I peek inside the door to see a mirror, with a blonde girl's reflection as she plays the piano.

And then a familiar back enters my view behind the girl. Her music stops suddenly and she jumps up into Darcy's arms. He spins her around, laughing as he does so, before setting her down. Not really wanting him to know I'm here, I quickly, and quietly run off.

**No POV**

Great. He's hallucinating again. Darcy was just coming to greet his sister, wanting to surprise her. When she realized he was there, Georgiana jumped up on him and he spun her around like always. However, when he finally set her down, he noticed the familiar hair of the woman he loves. Darcy puts his gaze at the door as she disappears, wondering if his agony was ever going to end.

It was unlikely. Unless she changed her mind about him and agreed to finally be his wife. Which he doubts will happen anytime soon. When she rejected him, he felt as though his heart was torn out and stomped on. He was angry and heartbroken as he returned to his estate.

Georgiana, worried for him, followed him around until he explained everything to her. She cried a bit, saying that Eva was his soul mate and she rejected him. He wanted to once again deny soul mates even existing, but the pain he felt was too real to deny it any longer. So, he sucked it up and accepted that he was wrong about soul mates. It was a pity that he learned it through his own mate rejecting his affections.

True, he mostly had only himself to blame. After Georgiana stopped crying for his loss, she started scolding him for his words. Turns out Eva wasn't the only one who hated his pride and prejudice against others.

Darcy thought about her words when she was rejecting him. She was right. Not once did he think about any kind of circumstances behind the actions. If he was honest, he feels guilty for condemning Mrs. Bennet. She was just trying to care for her daughters the best way she could. If he and Georgiana were in that position, he would want her to be married to a man who would be able to take good care of her. He just never thought about it because she won't need a man. She has himself, and her inheritance will allow her to live well after he dies.

With Jane. Well, he used his opinion of her family to condemn her as well. He should talk to Charles about it. Apologize for his wrong assumption and urge his friend to speak with Miss Jane at once. Charles has been miserable ever since they left Netherfield Park, despite Caroline's best efforts to make him move on. It was obvious Jane was the only one for him, and Darcy more than likely ruined that connection. Charles listened to ill advice and now both parties have to pay for it.

And, finally, his love, Genevieve. He quite possibly, no, definitely ruined his relationship with her. She never wants to see him again. Well, that's not exactly what she said, but she implied it. He lost the trust she had in him and now he was paying for it with his heartbreak. At least he was able to warn her about Wickham before he left. At least, he hoped so. For all he knew, she threw the letter into the fire the moment she realized it was from him. He was hoping that Georgiana would be able to help him recover, but here he was, seeing hallucinations of her once more.

"I wonder who that was" Georgiana remarks, looking at the door as well….Wait a moment.

"You saw that too?" Darcy questions. Georgiana gives him a confused glance.

"Of course I did. But what unusual hair…."

"I'll be right back" Darcy says quickly, rushing after the one he now knew was truly Genevieve.

"Willy?" His sister calls out, still confused, but he ignores her in favor of catching up to his soul mate. He runs outside to see her running towards the front of his estate. And why is she wearing trousers again? This is just as when Jane was sick!

"Miss Genevieve!" Darcy calls out, deciding it would be best not to use her nickname. He hurries down the steps and quickly makes his way towards Eva, who seemed to be silently cursing herself.

"I thought you were in London" She remarks after he stops a few feet in front of her, refusing to look at him.

"No. No, I'm not" He says simply, "No, I came back a day early. Some business with my steward."

"We would not have come had we known you were here" She says at the same time he explains why he's home. They both fall silent, not knowing what else to say. "I'm in Derbyshire with my aunt and uncle." Darcy gives her a confused look. She said her only family was her cousin. "The Bennets, they adopted me on my birthday. I'm officially Genevieve Rosenwald-Bennet. I….I have a dowry and everything."

"Oh. Well, congratulations" Darcy says, a bit shocked at that. He knew they cared for Genevieve, but he didn't know they would go that far for her. He had forgotten her birthday had passed. He glanced down and was happy to see that she was wearing the necklace he sent. Not that she would know it was from him. He had already gotten it before their falling out, and decided to might as well give it to her. He still loves her, even though she did not feel the same. It made him happy to know she liked it enough to wear it. "Are you having a pleasant trip, then?"

'Very pleasant, it's really beautiful. Tomorrow we go to Matlock."

"Tomorrow?" Darcy asks in disappointment. He was hoping she'd stay long enough for him to try to earn her forgiveness and trust back. Then again, according to her, she would probably have to stay for years for that to happen. But every second counts. "Are you staying at Lambton?"

"Yes. At the Rose and Crown" She explains, taking a glance at him before quickly looking away. It hurt that she couldn't stand the sight of him, but he supposed he deserved that. "I'm so sorry to intrude. They said that the house was open to visitors. I had no idea…."

After a moment, Darcy got an idea. Maybe if he could prolong their stay, he could prove to Eva that he changed. Because he had. Mostly because Georgiana practically slapped some sense into him after a day of him sulking. Not that he'd admit to ever doing that. And there goes his pride once again. Ok, well, he's chang_ing_ and that's what matters. "May I see you back to the village?"

"...No" She denies, making his spirits die down. "I rode Secretariat here. I enjoy riding him through the forests."

"Yes" Darcy laughs a bit, remembering Caroline's horrified expression when she walked in dressed in trousers. "Yes, I know." It was silent between them once more.

"Goodbye Mr. Darcy" Eva says, walking away quickly. Darcy frowns after her. His gaze follows her as she scratches Bruno's ear. Does that dog follow her _everywhere_? It at least seems so. Eva swings onto her horse and trots away from the estate. Darcy's heart jumps against his chest when he reimagines his idea. He rushes off to the stables and hops onto his fastest stallion, before galloping off towards the Rose and Crown. Knowing Eva, she'll delay her ride to look around the forest.

**~Time Skip!~**

Darcy walks through Pemberley, feeling quite satisfied and proud of himself. Georgiana intercepts him in the hall, looking at him with a pout.

"And what was that all about earlier?" She asks. Darcy grins widely, shocking her greatly. He hasn't seemed this happy in a long time, and definitely not after his mate rejected him.

"We're going to be having some guests over tomorrow" he explains. Georgiana tilts her head, still confused on why he was so happy about it. "Genevieve is in town and I convinced her aunt and uncle to dine with us."

Georgiana grins when she realizes why he's so happy, "That's wonderful! Did she change her mind?" At that, her brother's smile falters.

"No...She still hates me….But at least I have more time to try and earn her forgiveness." Georgiana nods in understanding. She sure hopes she won't have to go through such drama when she finds her own soul mate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: So, not the longest chapter. Sorry. But I'm happy because I finally got the script for VBS. I have no problem memorizing the lines and acting them out. I just, ya know, have to do all that in front of people….ANYWAY! To answer on reviewer, the Bennet's gave her Elizabeth's dowry. I mean, I assume she had one before she ran off considering the time period. Besides, the Bennet's aren't poor or anything. They are a well off family, they just aren't rich like the Darcy's or Bingley's. I think Mr. Bennet is a merchant or something, but I never really checked. So, everyone, ENJOY!**

It's like he wants to torture me! Darcy had came to the Rose and Crown and invited me, Auntie, and Uncle to dine with him and his sister, when I was not here to protest! Hasn't he done enough already?!

Mrs. Reynolds was escorting us to the Darcys. The was beautiful music pouring from the room, but it stopped as soon as the door was open.

"Miss Genevieve!" the blonde girl from yesterday calls out eagerly, rushing over and curtsying. I give her one as well as Darcy walks over, with the most genuine smile I've ever seen him give. And the only one! I was a bit upset that I wasn't the one who put it there though….

"My sister, Miss Georgiana" Darcy introduces.

"My brother has told me so much about you" Georgiana says happily. Her face looks as though it has only ever smiled. She's quite the contrast to Darcy. "I feel as if we are friends already."

"Thank you" I say, giving her a smile. Seriously, it's like you can't help but smile when you see her. How could Wickham crush this sweet, innocent girl's heart?! "What a beautiful pianoforte."

"My brother gave it to me. He shouldn't have" Georgiana says.

"Yes, I should've" Darcy immediately replies. Aw! He's a good big brother. Wait a second, you're supposed to be mad at him! But he's actually smiling! No! He has a nice smile, as I expected. STOP IT!

"Oh, very well then" She quickly waves him off.

"Easily persuaded, is she not" Darcy says, looking towards me.

"Your unfortunate brother was forced to listen to my playing for a whole evening" I tell Georgiana teasingly. I know I'm good. And I did it to show up Lady Catherine.

"But he says you play so well" She protests.

"Passably, but not nearly as well as what I have heard from you, Miss Georgiana."

"I said 'quite well'" Darcy defends with a small smile.

"Quite well is not very well. I am satisfied" I say, taking pleasure bantering with him.

"Mr. Gardiner" Darcy starts, looking towards my uncle, "Are you fond of fishing?"

"Oh, very much, sir" Uncle replies eagerly.

"Can I persuade you to accompany me to the lake this afternoon? It's very well stocked and its occupants left in peace for far too long."

"I would be delighted" Uncle agrees instantly. He's been talking about the Pemberley lake since we arrive near here.

"Do you play duets, Miss Genevieve?" Georgiana asks me.

"Sometimes" I answer, knowing exactly what she wanted.

**No POV**

Georgiana was glancing at Eva every so often as they played the piano together. She was as beautiful as her brother described! Her hair was even more so! She's so lucky to have such unique features. And she was oh so nice and pleasant to be around! Her brother was so lucky. If only she would stop being so stubborn and see how much her brother has changed for the better. He did it for her, after all!

She could see how much Eva cared for Willy. But she could also see betrayal, sadness, and anger in her eyes when she looked towards him._ Oh Willy, you truly messed up this time._

However, hopefully, with Georgiana the Wonderful Matchmaker, the two shall be together soon! If only Eva was a wiccan such as their family, then it would be perfect! She could join Georgiana with bonding over spells and potions! It would be amazing! And Aunt Catherine will just love her! Willy told Georgiana that Aunt Catherine didn't seem too fond of Eva, but if she were of wicca blood, that would ease Auntie's aversion to her! Then again, Aunt Catherine didn't know she was Willy's soul mate just yet. Maybe if she knew, she wouldn't be so cross about their affections for one another.

Oh well. They'll get to that later. Right now, Georgiana wants to get to know her future sister better.

"So, is it true that your dog is the size of a horse?" she asks eagerly. Eva laughs.

"He's not that big, no. But he is quite tall, as his breed should be. He's an english mastiff, so he comes up to my hips on four legs. But he's even taller when he stands on two" she explains.

"That's amazing! I would oh so love to meet him sometime!"

"He's outside, if that is what you wish. He keeps following me around no matter what I tell him" Eva laughs. Georgiana stops playing and looks at Genevieve, her eyes practically sparkling.

"Please show me to him! Oh please, Miss Genevieve!" She begs.

"Only is you call me Eva. Genevieve is way too long!"

"Alright Miss Eva!" Eva stands up and leads Georgiana outside to see a large tan and black dog sitting stiffly by the front steps, eyeing everyone passing him.

"Bruno!" Eva calls and the dog instantly jumps up and runs to her, barking happily. "This is Miss Georgiana. Where are your manners?" Bruno, understanding his mistress, turns to Georgiana and sniffs her before giving her hand a lick. She giggles happily. "Now, bow." Bruno leans down and does as commanded. "Good boy." He leaps back up with a happy bark.

"He's so smart!" Georgiana praises, petting the large dog. Bruno, as if understanding, seems to puff out his chest proudly. Georgiana just giggles some more. It's official. She loves this dog and hopes he moves in when Eva marries her brother. Because she _will _marry him.

**Eva's POV**

"Splendid fishing, good company. What a capital fellow" Uncle says as we arrive back at our inn. Darcy insisted on accompanying us, the lousy jerkface. Is he trying to make me even more miserable?

"Thank you so much, Mr. Darcy" Auntie says gratefully.

"A letter for you, madam" A maid says, coming over and handing me a letter. I turn to Aunt and Uncle with a smile.

"It's from Jane." I leave the room for some privacy to read the letter. Unfortunately, it is not happy news at all. I quickly rush to the empty room where Auntie and Uncle were sitting and Darcy was pacing. "It's the most dreadful news! Lydia has run off with Mr. Wickham!" That got their attention, as both Auntie and Uncle stand up in shock and Darcy goes rigid. "They've gone from Brighton to Lord knows where! She has no money, no connections, this is sure to ruin her! I fear she's lost forever!" I collapse into a chair, having gone into shock. I know Lydia isn't the most sensible people and can be quite silly, but this has to take the cake for most reckless thing she's ever done! In the 21st century, eloping isn't that bad, but here, you've basically just smeared your family's name in the mud! "Of all the idiotic things she's ever done, this is the worst!"

"This is my fault. I should have exposed Wickham when I could" Darcy says quietly.

"No, it's mine. I should have warned them about him."

"Had anything been done to recover her?" Auntie asks worriedly.

"Papa has gone to London. But I know very well that nothing can be done. We have not the smallest hope" I cry. I know she's not the smartest person in the world, but she's supposed to be the baby of the family. She's supposed to be protected by all of us. I should have gone to Brighton with her! I'm the eldest, now that they have officially adopted me.

"Is there any way I could help you?" Darcy whispers. Yes. You could kiss me right now and I would forgive every wrong you've done towards me and my family if you found Lydia.

"I think it is too late" I whisper back instead.

"This is grave indeed. I will leave you. Goodbye" He says before leaving us be.

"We must leave at once. I will join Thomas and find Lydia. Before she ruins the family forever" Uncle says.

"You should take Bruno with you!" I urge, "He can help you find her. It's in his instincts as a hunting dog."

And so it was decided. Me and Auntie would go to Longbourn to care for my distrant adoptive mother, while Papa and Uncle searched for Lydia and Wickham with Bruno, who seemed as though he completely understood what was going on and wanted to kill Wickham himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I've been distracted by a few stories I was working on. For my little chat with one Guest, I know that it's plural. That's why I used it. Because their last name is Bennet, which means the entire family would be called Bennet's. At least, I think so. I've never been really good with grammar. Probably why I failed English a couple years ago….Oh well. And I said I thought he was a merchant. I suppose I was wrong then. I don't get how that 'income from an estate' works, so let's just say he's a merchant here. Besides, not like it's important to the plot. Anyway, please enjoy! **

**No POV**

He was going to kill Wickham. He got away with crushing Darcy's dear little sister's heart, but now he was going after his mate's family? Darcy was going to find Wickham and kill him with his bare hands!

Or, at least, he was going to. But then he found Wickham and Lydia. Lydia seemed to actually enjoy Wickham's company, and didn't care about ruining her family's name. When Lydia had wandered off by herself, Darcy decided to confront Wickham. And, to his surprise, Wickham seemed to know Darcy would follow them.

After a quick tussle in an abandoned alley (with Darcy the winner of course), Wickham agreed to marry Lydia if Darcy paid him 10,000 pounds up front. And Darcy agreed as long as he oversaw the marriage, and swore to not ruin the Bennets with an enormous amount of money that Darcy knew Wickham would try to hustle from them. Wickham agreed and everything was quickly set.

However, Lydia's uncle also found them, arriving with a snarling Bruno, who had tracked the two down. Wickham sent Lydia to get ready for the wedding he told her they would have, and told Mr. Gardiner that he would marry Lydia if her father sent 100 pounds a year, knowing Darcy was watching and could quite possibly kill him if he wanted to. After all, he seemed angry enough to do so.

Mr. Gardiner sent the letter to the Bennets home and the two were quickly married, much to Lydia's happiness. Darcy, seeing that everything would alright, left town before Mr. Gardiner realized he was there, feeling glad that he was able to help his mate. After all, Rosenwalds are extremely protective of their family. Now all he had to do was visit Charles. He owes him a rather large apology and some new advice.

**Eva's POV**

Mary and Kitty were fighting over a letter, so I quickly intervened and read who it was addressed for. It was for Papa in Uncle's writing. We hear a carriage arriving, so we all rush out.

"Papa, there's a letter!" Kitty cries out.

"Let me catch my breath" Papa begs.

"It's in Uncle's writing" I tell him. Papa immediately opens the letter after climbing out of the carriage.

"He has found them."

"Are they married?" Kitty questions. I take the letter and read it.

"They will be if Papa will send 100 pounds a year on her" I answer.

"100 Pounds?" Kitty asks, surprised.

"You will agree to this, Papa?" I ask.

"Of course I agree. God knows how much your uncle laid on the wretched man" Papa says.

"What do you mean, father?" Kitty asks, snatching the letter away from me.

"No man in his sense would marry Lydia under so slight a temptation of 100 pounds a year. Your uncle must have been very generous" Papa explains, walking into the house with Mary and Kitty.

"Do you think it a large sum?" Jane asks me.

"Wickham's a fool if he accepts less than 10,000 pounds" I say.

"10,000 pounds?! Heaven forbid!" I just nod as I follow her inside, lost in my thoughts.

It doesn't make sense. After what Darcy told me, it's rather doubtful that Wickham would change his expectations to such a low number. I mean, he went from 30,000 to 100. That just doesn't happen. Unless he ruined his chances for anyone with a larger sum. No. It made no sense at all. Darcy specifically said that…..

Oh don't tell me…..He didn't...He couldn't….Oh he did! I slap my forehead, when the realization finally came to me. Why he left so quickly, right after he offered to help us! It makes sense now! But then again, my head could just be making excuses so that I have a reason to forgive him….Oh, I don't know what to think anymore!

**~Time Skip!~**

Lydia came to visit with Mr. Wickham. I glared at him the entire time and Bruno (who Uncle had dropped off a couple days before) growled at him when he wasn't occupied with greeting Lydia. I mean, don't get me wrong, Lydia was annoying the heck out of me, but I'll forgive her since she's a newlywed and is just happy to be married. For some reason, she actually _likes_ her new husband. Wickham, on the other hand, better treat her well, or Bruno will need to dig up a grave spot in the woods.

Wickham kept glancing over, as if feeling my death glares and would usually flinch away. Lydia was paying special attention to Bruno while she went on and on about how happy she was, and Bruno was sucking it up when he wasn't growling at Wickham.

I kept blocking Lydia out, but she caught my attention when she mentioned Mr. Darcy. I snap my focus onto her, "Mr. Darcy?"

"Ooh!" She gasps, putting her hand to her mouth, "I forgot. But I shouldn't have said a word."

"Mr. Darcy was at your wedding?" I push her on.

"He was the one that discovered us. He paid for the wedding, George's commision. Everything. But don't tell anyone. He told me not to tell" Lydia explains.

"Mr. Darcy?" I mutter to myself. So I was right. He paid Wickham to make sure our family name wasn't smeared? After all, he knows how important family is to me. That's….unlike the Darcy I knew….Maybe he's changed. Alright, maybe I _can_ forgive him. But first….I turn my gaze back to Wickham, giving him a fierce, threatening glare.

**~Time Skip!~**

Lydia and Wickham were about to leave, when I called Wickham over. I saw him kiss Lydia's hand before striding over to me. I cross my arms and level my face to him with a stern expression.

"Yes, Miss Genevieve?"

"Ok, let's get one thing straight. I don't like you. I don't trust you. And I know _all_ about Georgiana. So, here's the thing" I move closer and poke his chest with another glare, "If I find out that you aren't treating Lydia properly, and trust me I _will_ find out, I will have Bruno," Cue loud snarl from my good boy, "tear you limb from limb, before burying your body parts separately in the woods where no one will _ever_ find them. _Do I make myself clear?!_" He nods frantically, and I nod, satisfied. "Good. Now you can leave." And with that, I spin on my heel and walk away, Bruno right at my heels.


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with rehearsals and school. Anyway, only a few more chapters left! Unfortunate, but when this story is done I'll decide what to do next. I'll probably take some time off to work on stories I already have up. To Jaimy, glad you caught up. In this story (and I suspect in the movie) Lydia didn't have to marry him (ok well she kinda did to spare her family shame, but I don't think she really cared) she wanted to. And Bruno, well, he wanted to, but I doubt Lydia would've been very happy. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

We were visiting Meryton after Lydia and Wickham left. I may not like or trust him, but he makes Lydia happy. For some odd reason to which I still don't understand.

"Mrs. Bennet!" We all turn to see Mr. Jacobs, a well dressed man with a cane, walking towards us. "Did you hear the news, madame? Mr. Bingley is returning to Netherfield." 

"Mr. Bingley?" Mama repeats. Oh, good. Now I can lecture him for hurting Jane. I mean, I know it was due to ill-advice, thank you very much Darcy, but still! I specifically told him Jane was just extremely shy! 

"Mrs. Nichols is ordering a haunch of pork. She expects him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I fear Mama may faint. I take a glance at Jane, but she just looks stunned. "Not that I care about him. Mr. Bingley's nothing to us" Mama says firmly, still upset with him for breaking Jane's heart. That and for not proposing to her like she was hoping…. "I'm sure I never want to see him again. No. We shan't mention a word about it." Mama turns to walk away, but still asks another question, "Is it quite certain he's coming?"

"Yes, madam. I believe he is alone. His sister remains in town" Mr. Jacobs says.

"So, why he thinks we would be interested, I've no idea" Mama says, trying to be indifferent. "Come along girls." We all curtsy and head for home, "Let's go home at once Mary, and tell your father the impudence of the man. I wonder he dare show his face!"

I link my arm with Jane's and give her a worrying look.

"It's alright, Eva" she assures me, "I'm...I'm just glad he comes alone, because we shall see less of him. Not that I'm afraid of myself. But I dread other people's remark." Liar. But I'll let it slide this time.

**~Time Skip!~**

I was in my room, preparing the potion. Everyone else was in the drawing room. I carefully moved the pot to the table and take out a spoon, before stirring it gently. I undo my necklace and dip the crystal in the liquid. The entire thing glows as I mutter the words. When it stops glowing, I take the necklace out and hang it up to let it dry. It absorbed the potion quickly as I dumped the rest of the liquid into the chamber pot. Another thing I hate about 18th century. No indoor plumbing.

I poke the necklace to make sure it was done, and it glowed slightly. Since I was the creator, this is the only time it will glow. It wouldn't be good if it glowed against my neck all the time. I wrap it around my neck just as I hear Kitty shouting and the others making a lot of noise.

I hurry down to the drawing room to see everyone quickly cleaning. I turn to Jane, "What's going on?"

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy are here" She says quickly, before putting away some ribbons.

"Oh, my Lord! I shall have a seizure, I'm sure I shall!" Mama exclaims as she makes sure we are all organized to look more proper. By the time Mrs Hill (our other maid) walks in, we were all sitting down properly, reading or embroidering.

"Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, Ma'am" Mrs. Hill announces. We all stood up as they answered, and I kept my focus on Darcy. I can't help but feel that he had something to do with this.

"How very glad we are to see you, Mr. Bingley" Mama greets. "There's been a great many changes since you went away. Miss Lucas is married and settled. And one of my own daughters, too. You will have seen it in the papers, though it was not put in as it ought to have been. Very short, nothing about her family."

"Yes. Yes, I did hear it. I offer my congratulations" Mr. Bingley says. But Mama just keeps on going.

"But it is very hard to have my Lydia taken away from me. Mr. Wickham has been transferred to Newcastle, wherever that is." However, Bingley just kept his eyes on Jane, who stared right back at him.

"Do you hope to stay long in the country, Mr. Bingley?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, as though daring him to answer incorrectly. And the incorrect answer would be no.

"Just a few weeks. For the shooting" Bingley admits.

"When you have killed all your own birds, Mr. Bingley, I beg you will come here and shoot as many as you please" Mama says. I discreetly face-palm. Way to make it awkward.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Bennet will be vastly happy to oblige you and will save all the best of the coveys for you." And she just keeps going!

"Excellent" Bingley says. He looks as though he wants to say something else, but can't get it out. Which doesn't surprise me, being who he is.

"Are you well, Mr. Darcy?" I ask, trying to prevent silence.

"Quite well, thank you" He answers simply, but his eyes seemed to light up for some reason.

"I hope that the weather stays fine for your sport."

" I return to town tomorrow" he explains. Dang it! I wanted him to stay longer so I could spend some time with him. Of course I need to explain to him that I forgive him first….

"So soon?"

"My Jane looks well, doesn't she?" Mama asks calmly.

"She does indeed" Bingley agrees, still staring at Jane. After a moment of failed words, Bingley talks once more, "Well, we must be going, I think. Darcy? It's been a pleasure to see you all again. Miss Genevieve. Miss Bennet."

"You must come again" Mama demands warmly, "For when you were in town last winter, you promised to have a family dinner with us. I've not forgotten you see. At least three courses." 

And, without further words, Bingley quickly leaves the room. Darcy stays for a moment, before excusing himself and leaving with his friend. And I wished that I asked him to stay.

"I'm glad that's over. At least now we can meet as indifferent acquaintances" Jane says as we sit on the couch. "You cannot think me so weak as to be in danger now."

"I think you are in great danger of making him more in love with you than ever" I tell her with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, though. That he came with Mr. Darcy. I know you had a falling out" Jane says apologetically.

"It wasn't just a falling out Jane. It was a full blown ranting speech from me and a heartbroken face from him" I tell her. "But I ask that you don't say that."

"Why ever not?"

"Because, Jane, I do believe I've forgiven him, despite his slights against all of us."

"Eva-"

"Look!" Kitty shouts out, cutting Jane off. "It's him! He's back. He's coming again!" And before we knew it, Mr. Bingley was back in the drawing room.

"I know this is very untoward, but I would like to request the privilege of speaking to Miss Bennet. Alone" Bingley explains, a bit firmly and without his usual silly smile. But I was already out the door, having an idea of what he wanted. I sat at the table, listening to the group with a small smile. After a few moments of them pushing and shoving to listen, Mama bursts into the room, with a happy shout. I laugh a bit, before going over to congratulate the new engaged couple. Now I just need to find Mr. Darcy and kiss him senseless for everything he's done.

**No POV**

Darcy smiles a bit, looking at the house from his position. After a rather heartfelt apology to Charles, who readily forgave him, the two instantly made their way to the Bennet's home.

Charles decided he was actually going to propose, before anything else bad happened between them. Of course, being who he is, he practiced with Darcy for a few hours. When Darcy deemed him ready, they went to visit the Bennets.

It was wonderful how it turned out. Mostly. Charles got cold feet, but Darcy was happy that, instead of refusing his gaze like at Pemberley, Eva only looked at him. There was something in her eye though, that he couldn't figure out. He was probably just seeing things. It wouldn't be the first time. Charles eventually ran off, unable to get the words out. Darcy stared at Eva for a moment, before following his friend.

Outside, Charles was freaking out and muttering to himself. Darcy helped him practice once again, and, much to his amusement, Charles kept changing how he was going to propose. In the end, Darcy just told him to get in there and spit it out. Charles, after a moment, strided his way towards the Bennet house once more.

Darcy stayed back to give his friend privacy, and knew he finally proposed due to the, rather loud, happy squeals and shrieks coming from inside. Now all he had to do was figure out how to apologize to Eva, propose to her once more (in a more romantic way, as she seemed very cross that his first one wasn't), and hope she'll finally accept.


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Hey guys! Still haven't decided what to do after finishing. I'll have a vote to see which story you guys want me to continue first. To LoveInTheBattleField, awesome poems! They were really nice. Did you come up with them by yourself? If so, then kudos to you! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Me and Jane couldn't sleep that night. We kept giggling over Bingley and Darcy, much to Papa's slight annoyance. "Can you die of happiness? Do you know he was totally of my being in town in the spring?"

"Did he ignore you because he thought you indifferent?" I ask, just to make sure my anger wasn't unjustified.

"Yes! How did you know?" Jane asks curiously.

"Remember that falling out I had with Mr. Darcy? It was mostly about that. Apparently, he thought you were indifferent about Mr. Bingley and gave him bad advice. Still ticked about that" I huff.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to. He probably just wanted to make sure his friend wasn't taken advantage of" Jane assures me softly. I roll my eyes at her niceness. "I'm sure he's sorry, and perhaps has changed his views since you rejected him. Besides, even if Mr. Darcy did not say anything, Mr. Bingley was no doubt also poisoned by his pernicious sister." I gasp.

"Did you just insult someone? Who are you and what have you done with my sweet Jane?!" Jane laughs and nudges me.

"You were the one who always complained about it!" Then Jane sighs happily, "Oh, Eva, if I could but see you so happy as well. When are you to seek Mr. Darcy out?"

Before I can answer, a carriage is heard arriving outside. "That's odd…." Bruno jumps up and runs towards the door, barking, right before a loud knock is sounded throughout the house. Me and Jane hurry after Bruno and see everyone else also awake at the door.

"Maybe he's changed his mind" Mary suggests, but I slap her arm lightly. Papa opens the door to reveal Lady Catty-I mean Lady Catherine.

"Lady Catherine" I greet with a curtsy, and the rest of the girls follow. Without invitation, Lady Catherine just stalks right in our home. Ok, even in the 21st century that is considered rude!

"Your offspring, I presume" she says, stiffly.

"All but one, the youngest has lately married, Your Ladyship" Mama tells her happily, as if the woman wasn't being incredibly rude. She probably didn't take notice of it in her awe of having a 'Lady' in her house... "And my second eldest was proposed to only this afternoon."

"You have a very small garden, madam" Catherine, as she obviously doesn't deserve the Lady part, says.

"Could I offer you a cup of tea, perhaps, You-"

"Absolutely not. I need to speak to Miss Genevieve Rosenwald alone" she demands. Obviously, she doesn't know about the adoption. "As a matter of urgency." And soon, it was just me and Catherine (and Bruno, but I don't think she noticed) in the drawing room. Knowing that this probably wouldn't be the best conversation, I mutter a spell to prevent eavesdroppers. "You can be of no loss, Miss Rosenwald, to understand why I am here."

"It's Rosenwald-Bennet, if you don't mind, madam. The Bennet's officially adopted me a few weeks ago. And you are mistaken, as I have no clue as to why you've barged into my home unannounced" I respond just as ruthlessly. She looks rather taken aback by my rudeness, but I couldn't care less.

"Miss Rosenwald" I think she did that just to get on my nerves, "I warn you, I am not to be trifled with. A report of the most alarming nature has reached me, that you intend to be united with my nephew, Mr. Darcy. I know this to be a scandalous falsehood though not wishing to injure him by supposing it possible, I instantly set off to make my sentiments known."

I'm not engaged to Darcy! Yet….

"Why would you come here, if you believed it to be impossible?" I instead question. I think I just like making her squirm.

"To hear it contradicted, Miss Rosenwald!"

"But according to you, if such an engagement could not be possible, how does such a report exist?"

"If?!" She cries furiously, "Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourself?"

"Did you just imply that I am the one to spread such a rumor?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"And can you declare there is no foundation for it? Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?" She demands to know. Well, she asked for it. Here comes anger Eva.

"Your Ladyship has declared it to be impossible" I exclaim.

"Let me be understood. Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. Now what have you say?" She shouts.

"Their engagement is no business of mine!" I snap. Now, it would probably hurt me to hear such a thing, but I, for one, don't believe her. After all, why would Darcy propose if he was already engaged?

"You selfish girl! This union has been planned since their infancy. Do you think it can be prevented by a young woman whose only hope for survival is the adoption of a lower family, whose own daughter's elopement resulted in a scandalously patched-up marriage only achieved at the expense of your uncle? Heaven and Earth, are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted? Now tell me once and for all, are you engaged to him?!"

"Look, lady," I snap, my modern speech leaking out. This is getting on my last nerve. "I don't know who the heck you think you are, but you come into _my_ home, insult _my_ family, and think you can get away with it?! I don't care if you are the queen of England! Where do you get off saying such things?! What? Because you're_ rich_? I was too, and look where I am! These people from such an _inferior_" I spat out the word with venom, "Birth have more dignity than you ever could, if what your little speech here is anything to prove! Did you really think you could come here and try to intimidate me with such words?! The only thing you've proven here is that you're more pathetic than I first thought, if you have to come here and insult us just to make yourself feel better! Now, _madam_, you will leave us and you will not come back here, lest I let my dog have his way with you!" And cue loud snarl from Bruno. I jerk open the door, "Don't let the door hit you on your way out!"

"I have never been thus treated in my entire life!" She huffs, stalking out with a glare towards me.

"Does it look like I care? Shut up and get out, old woman!" I demand her, slamming the door behind her back.

"Eva what on earth is going on?" Papa asks, sounding confused.

"Don't worry. I took care of it!" I answer, feeling very proud of myself as I smirk. "Come on. I think we've had enough excitement for one evening."

**No POV**

Darcy was up early, doing some paperwork, when a maid came to announce that his aunt wanted to speak with him. Wondering what on earth she could want at such an hour, he heads for the parlor, where his stern Aunt Catherine was sitting stiffly.

"Aunt Catherine" he bows in greeting, "What may I do the honor of this visit?"

"I have come to seek the answers to some rumors that I've heard" she answers. Darcy sits in a chair across from her, feeling rather curious.

"What rumors would that have been?"

"It has been hinted that you and Miss Genevieve Rosenwald are to be married" She says, as though the thought disgusted her. Darcy pauses, wondering how that rumor got circulated. Then again, Charles or Georgiana more than likely talked about his love for her with their friends and it went from there. "And while she claims to be of noble birth, there is nothing about her that would suggest such a thing! According to my sources, she rides like a man, dresses as a man, and even talks as man, as she had proved last night when I went to make my disapproval of her clear!"

"You went to see Genevieve?" Darcy asks, shocked. Now he understood why his aunt was so upset. Genevieve doesn't handle these sort of things well (proven when she shouted at him after his first proposal. Though he would admit that he deserved it) and most likely lost control of her anger. Knowing his aunt, she probably insulted her and her family….

"Of course I did! I had to make sure she knew her place! I was originally going to extract a promise from her, but she had the gall to order me out before I could do so! Which is why it lays to you to do so in her stead" Aunt Catherine says pointedly.

"Which would be?" He asks, fearing the worst.

"That you will never engage in a romantic relationship with Miss Rosenwald! You are bound to your soul mate, and you shall marry no one but! It is not a choice, dear nephew! There have been many cases of wiccans dying due to the rejection of a mate, and I do not wish for that to happen to you. Should you marry anyone else, you will be bound to that person instead, and we can not shame our family name with a divorce in favor of your soul mate. Now, promise me you shall only marry the girl destined for you" Catherine demands. Darcy inwardly smirks. So his aunt does not know that Genevieve is his soul mate. Well, that will be quite the surprise for the engagement announcement. Well, if she accepts this time. He was planning on asking her later that day, in fact.

"I promise to only marry my soul mate, Aunt Catherine" Darcy swears, eager to do exactly what was promised. Catherine nods, satisfied, and leaves. And once her carriage is out of sight, Darcy runs towards the stables and readies his horse. Time for Pemberley to get a new mistress.


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Two more chapters! I've decided that when I finish this story, I'll be working on my Hobbit story, and possible my Ouran Rewrite. So, a few people were confused with Catherine's argument in the last chapter, since with Eva she stated Darcy was engaged to her niece, while when speaking with Darcy, she ordered he only marry his soulmate. I probably should've explained this before. In her mind, she was scared that people may try to get close to Darcy (since he's handsome, rich and successful) and he might stray from their wiccan traditions due to the influence if a woman got close enough. So, she made up a fake engagement between Darcy and Anne. But, she never exactly explained this to either party involved, which is why, in that one chapter of Darcy's thoughts, he said he didn't know why she insisted he was engaged to Anne. Hope that explains it better. Anyway, please enjoy guys!**

I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take Secretariat out for a late night ride. Ok, it was more of a early, early morning ride, but still. Everyone was still asleep when I left. Though I did leave a note just in case someone woke up before me. After a while, I decided to give Secretariat a break and started to lead him around the pasture.

As we were crossing a bridge, I noticed a figure walking through the slight fog. I narrow my eyes a bit, before realizing who it was. It was Darcy, as handsome as ever, wearing casual and ruffled clothes that just seemed to add to his sexiness. Not that I'd admit that in this century. It's 'not proper'. Still, my heart raced just at the sight of him.

Secretariat snorts behind me, as though upset my attention is no longer on him alone. But I ignore him in favor of staring at Darcy, who stops a few feet in front of me.

"I couldn't sleep" I admit to him.

"Nor I" he adds in. "My aunt…."

"Yes, she was here" I snort with a small smirk.

"How can I ever make amends for such behavior?" He asks softly. How many times have I said I loved his voice?

"After what you have done for Lydia, and I suspect for Jane, _I_ should be the one making amends" I answer him, with a sad frown.

"You must know. Surely you must know it was all for you" Darcy tells me, and that just makes it even better! More romantic than last time, that's for sure! "You are too generous to trifle with me. And I believed it my duty to prevent you from committing murder." I had to laugh at that. I can't believe he remembered that! "If your feelings are still what they were in last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever." He takes a step closer to me, staring into my eyes, "If, however, your feelings have changed I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me," Yeah, buddy, you have no idea, "Body and soul and I love….I love…..I love you" He finally gets out. "I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." I give him a teary smile.

"Ok. This is _way_ more romantic than your last proposal" I tell him and he gives me a slightly sheepish smile. "And quite honestly, I don't think I _can_ be parted from you." Darcy's smile turn into a happy one and I grin, "I finally got you to smile!" That just makes him smile wider, as his eye glance down for a moment.

"You're still wearing it" he mutters. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What?"

"The necklace I gave you."

"Wait, it was from you?" I ask curiously. He blushes slightly and nods.

"I had already gotten it for you before I...before you...anyway, I figured it'd be best not to mention who it was from at the time" He answers sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, thank you. I love it" I tell him honestly. He just doesn't know that I needed the crystal for a magic pendant. Speaking of magic, I should probably tell him-I snap out of my thoughts when Secretariat knocks me over with a hard nudge. I trip forward and Darcy quickly uprights me.

"Are you alright?" He asks worriedly, looking over to make sure I have no injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine. No thanks to you!" I snap at Secretariat, who just snorts and goes back to grazing. "Jerkface of a horse…."

"Your necklace got undone" Darcy informs me, reaching down to pick it up. However he instantly drops it when it starts to glow….Oh...right…

"I can explain!" I say hurriedly, "I, uh, it's just, uh….I've got nothing…."

**Third POV**

Darcy couldn't believe anything that was happening. First the woman he loves said yes to his proposal, in her very unusual way of course but that was to be expected, and then he finds out she turned his present into a magical pendant. Either she was a witch, or she was wicca, like him and his sister. He sure hoped she was wicca, as he would more than likely go into shock to discover his soul mate is a witch, who specialize in dark magic instead.

"Please tell you aren't a witch" he begs. But if Georgiana asks, he did not such thing.

"No!" Eva snaps, offended at the thought. And well she should be. It's not a good thing to be accused as a witch. "I'm a wiccan….."

"...Oh thank the Lord" Darcy sighs, relieved. Eva eyes him critically.

"Ok what's up?" He looks at her, confused by the strange wording, "You are taking this much better than I thought you would. Why?"

"Me and Georgiana are as well. Wicca, I mean" Darcy explains. Eva blinks in shock.

"Oh….Well….That explains a lot…." She had forgotten about the spell on her necklace due to her shock of being right.

"And this is great because I was a bit fearful for how to explain soul mates to you" Darcy continues.

"Yep! This has really saved us a lot of explaining time!" Eva nods in agreement. Before tackling him happily, sending them both to the ground Darcy exclaims in surprise as Eva squeals like her younger sisters usually do.

**Eva's POV**

I pace back and forth in the hall. Dar-William, is inside talking with Papa, asking for his permission to marry me. I mean, I already said yes, but still. It's mandatory. My mate also insisted that I call him by his first name, which is Fitzwilliam. But every time I think of calling him that, I keep picturing his cousin the Colonel, so I shortened it to William.

After what felt like a lifetime, the door opens. I instantly swap places with William and close the door after a quick smile to my fiance.

"Eva, are you out of your sense? I thought you couldn't stand the man" Papa says, a bit confused on what's going on.

"Nope! We just had a falling out over some misunderstandings. I never hated him" I explain.

"He's rich, to be sure. Should you marry, you will be back to your accustomed living style. And you will have more fine carriages than Jane. But will that make you happy?" Papa asks, as if that's the reason I wish to marry William.

"Are there any other objections you may have other than your belief in my indifference?" I ask, a bit hesitantly, unsure if I want to know the answer.

"None at all. Well, we all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of fellow." At least he used to be. I've gotten him to loosen up! "But this would be nothing if you really liked him."

"I _do_ like him." 

"Well…"

"I love him." Papa looks a bit shocked at that. "With all my heart. He's not proud. Well, not anymore. He's changed. If I told you what he was really like, what he's done." 

"What has he done?" Papa asks, sounding a bit worried. And so, I told him everything.

**Third POV**

Darcy was outside, pacing, as he was lost in worry and thought. What if Mr. Bennet refused to allow them to marry? He doesn't think he can handle being forced away from his soul mate any longer. After Eva accepted his hand, he felt as though he were dreaming. To feel that sort of happiness only to have it taken away….He doesn't think he could live with it.

Inside the house, Jane and Mrs. Bennet were watching Darcy as he paced around.

"I thought she didn't like him" Mrs. Bennet mutters.

"Of course not. She loves him. And he loves her. I thought you would be happy, mother? After all, this is one more daughter to be married. The only ones left would be Mary and Kitty" Jane says, grinning widely. Mrs. Bennet smiles when she realizes this.

"Oh dear! This is just wonderful! And he's even more rich than your Mr. Bingley. 10,000 pounds a year! Can you believe it?"

"Mama" Jane scolds, "She's not marrying him for his money."

"Oh, I know my dear."

**Eva's POV**

"Good Lord" Papa gasps, "I must pay him back."

"No. You must not tell anyone. He wouldn't want it. He really has changed now. But I suppose that I may have misjudged a few of his actions. Though I do not regret rejecting his first proposal. If I hadn't, then I do not think so much would have changed in him." I smile fondly, thinking of my fiance once more.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Very much!"

Papa sighs sadly, "I cannot believe that I will have to give you up so soon after officially adopting you into the family, but it seems I am overruled. After all, I doubt Fanny will appreciate me ruining a good marriage for our daughter." Cue twinkle in his eye. I laugh, knowing he's right. She's been so eager to marry all of us off, that she'd be quite cross if he didn't agree. Especially given how rich he is, but I don't care for his money. "So, I heartily give my consent." I grin widely and hug him. "I could not have parted with you, My Eva, to anyone less worthy."

"Thank you" I say gratefully, tears welling up in my eyes, hugging him even tighter, before running off to tell the news to my love.


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Hey guys! first off, happy, late, fourth of July! Originally, I was gonna update on America's birthday, but, me and my family had gone camping in New Jersey for vacation. Now, the campground said there was free wifi, and let me just say, I understand why it's free. It sucked! My internet kept connecting, and then quickly unconnecting. It was an awful chain! In the end, I just gave up. However, I did have a lot of fun with the activities we did there. I won a fishing derby, with my precious little General Whiskers, but then my dad said I had to put him back. It was a very heartbreaking and despairing scene. He didn't even want to leave me! My parents are so cruel! First my dad eats my pet lobster (my mom had bought him for that reason, but we had bonded and she cruelly took him away from me!), and now they make me set my sweet catfish back into the lake! At least I still have my cute puppy. Anyway, there was a bunch of other stuff, but I won't bore you any longer. Though, I am curious as to what you guys did for yesterday. So tell me in your reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

"But I don't wanna!" I whine in the carriage. William gives me an amused look while Jane gives me a scolding one. Mr. Bingley was just smiling beside her.

"That is quite enough Eva. Honestly, why do I have to act like the older woman?" She huffs, "After all, Lady Catherine is your fiance's aunt and it's only proper that you announce your engagement to her."

"Last time she thought we were engaged, she came to our house in the middle of the night to yell at me" I deadpan. I notice William wince a little at that. My poor fiance. Probably blames himself for that. Oh well. It wasn't any big deal. After all, I'm glad I got to yell right back at her. "I just don't understand why we have to do this in person! Can't we just send her a note and be done with it?"

"She would more than likely have a heart attack if we did that" William sighs.

"Even better!" Cue slap from Jane. "OW!"

**~Time Skip!~**

Well, I knew this would be an awful day….Currently, my mate and his aunt were having a screaming match as me and Anne keep moving our focus on both of them as they spoke. And it all started out so well...For the most part.

_*Flashback*_

William had introduced his friend, Mr. Bingley and Jane first, hoping to stall, as much as he denies it. Catherine, apparently impatient, practically demanded to meet his fiance. Her face was priceless when he introduced me. I just smiled innocently and waved, holding in my laughter towards her gaping face. She started sputtering and I noticed her daughter, Anne also trying to keep in giggles.

After a few minutes of this, she finally got ahold of herself and announced that it was time for dinner, while trying to ignore my presence. I just rolled my eyes at that.

William was to sit beside Catherine on the right, while her daughter was across from him. As proper, I sat next to my fiance, much to Catherine's chagrin. She looked like she wanted to speak out against it, but couldn't because of propriety. Mr. Bingley and Jane were sitting across from us by Anne, and the trio were looking between me and Catherine worriedly.

Dinner was served and there was small conversations going on between Catherine and everyone but me. It was quite pathetic that she would result to childish behavior just to prove her many-times spoken about disapproval of me.

William seemed a bit put out by his aunt ignoring me, but I couldn't care less. So, when Catherine started to speak with Jane and Anne about some things, he turned his attention to me.

"Are you alright with this?" He whispers as to not alert his aunt.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask him, while I eat with more dignity than Catherine. I had decided to use those manners Nana taught me just to show my fiance's aunt up. "I told you before, I don't need her approval. I can go on with my life just fine if I never see her again. I apologize, love, but if she refuses to show me any respect, then I will not show her any either."

"I do understand your point, but can you at least try? Georgiana adores Aunt Catherine and I doubt she will come by as much as she does once you live with us should you both still hold animosity."

I sigh. Much like my fiance, I can't deny Georgiana anything. She's like the little sister I never had! And she's just adorable. She's super excited for when it's time for her to come out next year. By that time, me and William will be married and he would have already introduced me to his 'friends', aka the society circle, so I won't take too much attention from her.

"I'll try, but I will not promise anything" I tell him, before muttering, "And I highly doubt anything good will come out of it…." 

"Miss Rosenwald, I must ask what you and my nephew are discussing" Catherine demands to know. However, I do not acknowledge her. "Miss Rosenwald. Miss Rosenwald, tell me at once!" Jane shoots me a look.

"Eva!" She hisses. I turn to Catherine with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, were you addressing me?" I hear Jane and William sigh in exasperation and Mr. Bingley chuckle nervously.

"Yes" Catherine says indignantly. "I demand to know what you were speaking about with my nephew, Miss Rosenwald."

"I apologize, but I do not remember that being my name" I answer cooly, "It used to be my name, but not any longer. You may address me as Miss Rosenwald-Bennet, please."

"My apologies, Miss Rosenwald-Bennet" She grounds out, looking very annoyed. Which I took much pride and joy in. "Now, may I know what you were discussing?"

"We were just talking about Georgiana. I just adore her, Bruno as well. She can't wait to come out into society." I can't get over how speech has changed in the next hundreds of years. I mean, in the present, coming out means that you're revealing that you're gay! It was kinda hard to adjust to the words spoken here. I'm ashamed to say I laughed at a few phrases and words….

Catherine hums and goes back to speaking with Anne and Jane, who both give me an apologetic glance. I give my fiance an exasperated one and his mouth just twitches into a smile for a moment, before going back to his almost impassive mask. I take pride in being one of the two able to get him past such an expression, Georgiana being the second.

Once dinner was over, we moved to the parlor for a bit, William and Mr. Bingley joining us as they didn't want to chance me doing anything to Catherine. I don't know where they got the idea that I would harm her. Cue mental shifty eyes from myself.

Anyway, Catherine practically ignored me the entire time, which was fine by me, as I took the initiative to speak with my fiance yet again. Mostly because I love his voice and just wanted to hear him talk. After about an hour of this going on, Jane and Mr. Bingley decided to leave as to not get in the way of me and Catherine any longer. And when they left, all Hell broke loose.

_*End of Flashback*_

And that is how we ended up here. I look at Anne, who was watching the two with worry.

"Does this usually happen, or am I just lucky?"

"Occasionally. But only when Mother disagrees with Mr. Darcy's choices" She answers with a small sigh. I nod slightly.

"Uh-huh. I see…." I look at the yelling duo before making up my mind on what to do. I stand up and clear my throat before shouting, "SHUT UP!" All three people instantly snap their attention towards me with their mouths open in surprise. Catherine gets out of her stupor first.

"See, Fitzwilliam? She has absolutely no decorum and no manners! You swore to me that you would propose to your soul mate, not this, this, woman!"

"Ooh, that hurt me so bad" I mutter sarcastically.

"I did just as you asked!" William exclaims.

"You cannot possibly expect me to believe that she is your mate! She's not even a wiccan!"

"Yes, she is. And _she_ would appreciate it if you would stop talking about her like she isn't here!" I snap at her.

"I refuse to believe it!" Catherine huffs. I roll my eyes. Really? That pathetic and childish? Honestly, I thought she'd have better manners. I snap off my necklace and shove it into her hands.

"I made that necklace! It's supposed to glow when another wiccan touches it" I explain to her, and she gapes a bit at the fact that it starts glowing. Take that wench!

"Well, how am I supposed to know that this wasn't given to you by Georigana?! She has been practicing, after all!"

"Oh my gosh! Really?! You really have no diginity if you're going to resort in such childish antics!" I exclaim. Catherine pushes her lis together in a thin line, shoving the necklace back into my hands.

"Fine. But I still refuse to accept her as your future wife! She has shown me absolutely no respect since I have met her, and that just proves how wrong she is for you! I do not care if she is your soul mate!" 

"Ugh!" I groan, annoyed with her. "That is an absolute lie! I stopped showing you respect when you showed up at my home unannounced at some untimely hour to yell at me because of a rumor! My respect is earned, and you have done _nothing_ to prove that you have earned it!" I huff, upturning my nose.

"I never-!"

"Well then, it's about time! Someone should've told you off a long time ago! Maybe you wouldn't have become such a brat if they did!" I snap at her. "It's probably Mr. Collins' fault. I don't mean to be rude, but he's such a kiss-up!"

"No kidding" Catherine mutters automatically, rolling her eyes. We both freeze and look at each other. We purse our lips and eyes one another for a moment.

"So he gets on your nerves too, huh?"

"Of course" Catherine says, with a unladylike snort. "Everytime I say something, he'll start rambling about it and he just won't be quiet."

"Ha, no kidding! First night he stayed with me and the other Bennets, he insisted on delivering an hour long sermon after dinner. I swear, I fell asleep five minutes in!"

"I dozed off after three" Catherine says with a small smirk. I laugh.

"I feel like I'm missing something here" William mutters and Anne nods.

"What do you not get? We're bonding over how annoying Mr. Collins is" I giggle. "I don't understand how Charlotte can stand being married to him!"

"It is a mystery that confounds us all" Catherine chuckles. And that is how me and Lady Catherine's beautiful new friendship began!


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Hey guys! Here, I present for your approval, the Epilogue of Pride and Oddness! I'm so upset that it's over already! I want you all to know that I love you guys and without you, I never would have started writing! So thank you, all my faithful readers! I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!**

Me and my wonderful husband are stargazing on the candle-lit lakeside terrace. I'm sitting down, because I haven't been feeling too good lately, and William was standing up beside me. We were both wearing loose, casual clothes, which was what we had taken to doing when we're alone.

Georgiana was probably asleep already with Bruno laying on the edge of her bed. William was annoyed when Bruno joined us on our own bed after we got back from our honeymoon (mostly because Bruno ended up laying _on_ my husband instead of the bed. I'm a little ashamed to say I laughed when I woke up to see him struggling under my large dog), so he forbade my poor baby from entering our room at night. And so, he decided to join Georgiana instead! At least she didn't mind sharing the bed with my big sweetie.

Me and Georgiana both get along really well. When we told her about our upcoming marriage, she squealed so loud that I bet even America heard it. I'm pretty sure she damaged my eardrums as well. She practically demanded we learn spells and potions together, which was fine by me. And she has taken to doing many things my way. Such as not wearing a corset, much to William's horror. Of course, when he complained, I gave him my usual argument.

_*Flashback*_

"_But I do not understand why you would do such a thing!" William exclaims._

"_Look buddy, it's either this, or me and Georgiana die from some sort of accident involving one of those death-traps! Your choice!" I shout back at him._

_*End of Flashback*_

Needless to say, he shut up afterwards. Though I can tell it still bugs him. Not that I blame him. He's is very proper after all, but as all of you know, I'm not one for propriety. I prefer comfort. And getting my way. So it's a win-win for me!

Catherine and I get along better now. Turns out Mr. Collins is actually good at something other than making people fall asleep. We get together every once and while to complain about him. How fun! Though she does often visit us to help Georgiana prepare for her entrance to society.

Speaking of society, because William is so amazing, I entered it swimmingly. There are a few wenches who apparently have nothing better to do than to insult me, but other than that, I'm fine. Sure, none of them are actual 'friends' but it's better than being ostracized. Which i wouldn't have minded much, but my husband would have been horrified. Probably. I'll ask him sometime.

William then kneels down next to me, snapping me from my thoughts. "How are you this evening, my dear?"

"I'm fine, for the millionth time" I answer with a small roll of my eyes. Ever since I've been sick, he's been hovering me every chance he gets. I literally have to kick him out of our room so he can go do his work. "And I wish you don't call me 'my dear'."

"Why?"

"Because that's what Papa calls Mother when he's cross about something" I snicker.

"What endearments am I allowed?" He asks teasingly.

"Well, Eva, for everyday. 'My gem', for Sundays. And 'my darling Angel', but only on special occasions" I inform him with a grin.

"And, what do I call you when I'm cross? Mrs. Darcy?" William questions.

"Not unless you want me to call you Willy" I retort, and he groans in slight annoyance. I usually call him that when I want to get on his nerves. Georgiana does it all the time, just to tick him off. "No. You shall only call me Mrs. Darcy when you are completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy."

"And how are you this evening, Mrs. Darcy?" He asks with a smile before kissing my forehead. I grin happily. Aw! He's such a romantic now! I thank Georgiana. Apparently, she gave him lessons on romance, not that he'd ever admit it. The only reason I know is because Georgiana likes calling herself 'The Incredible Match-Making Georgiana!' and gloating about her successful matches. My husband caresses my cheek, "Mrs. Darcy." He then kisses my cheek. "Mrs. Darcy." Kiss on the nose. "Mrs. Darcy." Kiss on the chin. "Mrs. Darcy." But before he can kiss me again, I pull away with a smirk. I love teasing him!

"Well, since you asked, I suppose I should tell you what's really going on." William blinks in confusion, also slightly annoyed that I ruined the moment. But this is more important! "As you know, I've been feeling a bit odd lately."

"You're always odd" he comments.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny" I stick my tongue out at him, "Anyway, I went to see the doctor and found out what's wrong with me. So, I have only one question for you." I pause for dramatic effect, which apparently annoyed him as he gives me a look. "How do you feel about kids?" And cue shocked gaping expression from my husband.

"You mean, you're-we're-" He stutters, in a very un-William way. I grin and nod. And suddenly I'm squished to my husband's chest, his mouth on mine. Not that I'm complaining. He pulls away as I gasp for air, just as breathless as every other time we've kissed. "I love you, Mrs. Darcy."

I smile softly, "And I love you, Mr. Darcy." William kisses me once again and I respond just as happily.

And so we lived out the rest of our lives together, surrounded by our many, many children and grand-children.

_The End~ __**(AN: I HAD TO!)**_


	24. IMPORTANT AN

It has been a couple years since I began writing and I have come to terms with the fact that I, was not that good of a writer. But that's ok, because everyone needs time to learn and grow in whatever they take a first shot at doing. I myself have grown as a writer. I have learn different techniques to make stories interesting and attention grabbing. And due to this, I have come to decide that it is time to upgrade my stories. All of my stories will have a bout of rewriting. It may take time, but I swear that I WILL get around to fixing AND finishing all of my stories. I no longer have school and my business is finally getting ready to take off. Since my business is a work at home sort of thing, I will of course have a lot of time with writing all of my stories. Hopefully it will not take TOO long to fix and finish the ones I already have up, but I make no direct promises to the time frame of it, as there are some that have long plots (mostly the ones based on shows). BUt there are some that I have completely given up on as I feel the plots I had written for them were not good in the first place and I have no inspiration to try continuing with them. I have written the list below, but the list will also be on my profile. This note will be taken down depending on the story, but only when I begin reposting the new stories. For example, I'm going to start with my Twilight story, as it is one of the few that I have actually finished and I feel needs the most work (though my Howl's Moving Castle one is a very close second), so once that is completely rewritten, I will start posting the story and deleting all the old chapters, including this note. I have made the list according to the order I will work on them (though this isn't exact as I may in fact change the list according to inspirations that I feel).

_**Rewriting:**_

Angelic Twilight

The Wizard and the Half-Demon (I am debating a new title)

A Whole New World Series

Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club (New plot as well as new title)

Pride and Oddness

The Dwarf's Hobbit

The Dragon Princess

Queen of Flames

Aura: The Last Airbender

The Marvelous Cheetara (This one is AS much of an abomination as my other stories, which is why it's last on the list)

_**Debating: This is for the ones that I may get around to rewriting, but there is also a great possibility of it being deleted**_

Usui's Cousin

Ice Age: My Version

Me and My Emperor

A Lovely Christmas Nightmare

_**Deleting:**_

Frozen 2

History Has Never Been So Messed Up


End file.
